


Una mala decisión.

by nbmcbender



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse, fassavoy - Fandom, mcbender - Fandom
Genre: Bad Decisions, Confusion, Cute, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Phone Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbmcbender/pseuds/nbmcbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" - ... de repente salieron diciendo que andabas con una tal Alicia, y fue… me dejaste anonadado. Por si fuera poco me evitaste durante un maldito año, Michael. UN AÑO. Encima cuando volviste de Cannes te quedaste en New York. Ni siquiera me fuiste a ver al teatro, ¿acaso no pensaste en cómo me podía sentir? Creí que al menos seguíamos siendo amigos.<br/>- Sabes que ese siempre ha sido el problema - expuso, nervioso - Que ya nada seguiría igual, lo sabíamos..."</p><p>BASADO EN HECHOS REALES.</p><p>Cap 1: GP F1 Montreal, Canadá. Michael/Alicia/James<br/>Cap 2: Catársis. Nicholas/James.<br/>Cap 3: Última semana de grabación y Comic Con. McBender.<br/>Cap 4: Ahora o nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Bueno, antes de dejarlos con el fic, les cuento por qué dije "Basado en hechos reales".
> 
> No lo tomen literal, obvio que como es un fic, hay cosas que no pasaron. Para explicarme mejor, debo decir que este One-Shot salió porque hace unos días que en una página que administro en Facebook junto a otra chica (Team Mcbender/Cherik: Esparciendo el amor por todo el universo) estamos debatiendo qué le pasa a estos dos. ¿Por qué Michael está tan alejado de James últimamente? Y este fic no es más que una (descabellada) teoría mía xD 
> 
> Mi teoría final es un poco más coherente. Y ss que en realidad... no pasó nada. Físico. Nada de nada. Lo que sí pasó, es que de tanto "jueguito bromantic", Michael se enamoró; pero no quiere decírselo a James por miedo a terminar con su amistad (y que lo saque cagando) Entonces hace todo lo posible por evitarlo lo mayor posible; y James obvio que no entiende qué le pasa.  
> Digo esto ahora porque me guío del comentario de James hace unos meses, donde decía que lo extrañaba siempre. Si hubiese pasado algo, ¿diría eso? Porque quedaría en evidencia consigo mismo si hubiese pasado algo e igualmente saliera con un comentario así, sabiendo todo lo que está en juego.
> 
> Así que bueno, espero que de todas maneras les guste el fic, y sepan que si está pasando esto, la cosa está bastante complicada. Pero objetivamente hablando, pudo haber pasado cualquier otra cosa. Y hay muchas opciones. Lo lógico sería pensar que en realidad estamos locas, y no pasa nada, todo está bien y tergiversamos todo. Pero qué se yo, está todo muy raro, ¿no creen?
> 
> Dicho y aclarado eso, ¡a leer! Espero comentarios :)
> 
> :: NAshe ::

Habían terminado de grabar una escena en la que estuvo sentado en la silla de ruedas más tiempo del que pensó. Sentía las piernas tiesas. Con que así se sentía, pensó James, bromeando hacia sí mismo. Le hubiese encantado decirlo en voz alta, para que Michael se riera. Pero él no estaba allí. Hacía casi una semana que no lo veía en el set. Frunció el ceño, al recordarlo. Se puso de pie, saludó al equipo, y caminó hacia su tráiler.

Por más que lo intentaba, no dejaba de pensar en Michael. Y en el hecho de que no se habían visto las caras en un año, y el reencuentro no fue precisamente lo que se esperó. Notó a su amigo un poco frío y distante. La verdad podría decirse que comprendía su actitud. Después de todo, el 2014 fue un año lleno de sorpresas. De encuentros… y desencuentros.  
No quiso pensar en ello. Por culpa de su falta de juicio, las cosas ahora estaban bastante mal. Y se odiaba por ello. Quebrar su amistad era lo que menos quería.

  ̶ ¿James?   ̶ el aludido se giró, justo cuando ya salía de su tráiler, listo para volver al hotel. Era Nick   ̶ Mañana nos lleva Bryan en la camioneta, no te olvides.

James asintió, esbozando una sonrisa bastante forzada. Había olvidado que mañana era el Grand Prix de la Fórmula 1. Realmente estaba mal como para olvidar algo así. Al menos sabía que Michael iría. Así se lo había hecho saber. Contuvo las ganas para no agarrar el celular y mensajearlo. Respiró hondo, y detuvo la mano en el aire. ¿Qué tan mal estaba mandarle un simple mensaje? Sólo quería confirmar que iría.

_Hey, desaparecido. Mañana irás al F1 GP, ¿verdad? Vamos Nick, Bryan y los demás del elenco._

Enviar. Apretó fuerte el celular, queriendo poder traspasar las dimensiones y ver qué demonios hacía. Sorprendentemente, recibió la respuesta más rápido de lo que pensaba.

_Jajaja, lo siento. ¡Genial! ¡Sí, no nos perderíamos el evento por nada!_

“¿Nos?” James sintió su corazón latiendo más fuerte de lo normal, y escribió con la mano temblorosa.

_¿Por qué hablas en plural? ¿Acaso ella también irá?_

No podía pronunciar su nombre, y mucho menos decir “novia”. No era de mala persona, pero realmente no le salía de la boca. Y a Michael le molestaba que siempre se la refiriera como “ella”.

_Se llama Alicia, James. Y sí, sí irá._

James apretó los dientes, y dejó el celular sobre la mesa de una manera bastante violenta. No iba a responder. ¡Se rehusaba a hacerlo! Quizás estaba bromeando. No iba a llevarla en serio, ¿verdad? No podía. Claro que no. No se atrevería a hacerlo. Entonces lo sintió, como hacía unos meses atrás. Dolor de estómago y un malestar general que le hacía ver que todo eso le estaba haciendo mal. Fingir siempre que todo estaba bien era contraproducente. Algún día iba a estallar, y no podía permitírselo.

 

Al día siguiente, llegaron todos para el Grand Prix en Montreal, bastante emocionados. En especial el grupo de adolescentes del elenco, que parecía que nunca habían asistido a un evento así. James se prometió a sí mismo no quitarse los lentes de sol, para que nadie observara su estado real de ánimo. Sus ojos hablan solos, y eso era un poco molesto. No era que estuviera malhumorado de estar allí, pero decir que estaba cien por ciento bien, era una mentira. Miró para todos lados en busca de su amigo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, allí estaba, de pie a lo lejos, mirando un auto, también con lentes de sol. No pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás pudo contener una sonrisa con él. Lo saludó agitando su mano, para hacerle saber que estaban allí, justo cuando Michael miró para su lado. Al ver que no le devolvió el saludo, se mordió el labio. Michael aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo look. Entonces vio que se acercaba a él, algo indeciso. James estaba en lo cierto, Michael cambió la expresión a medida que estaba más cerca.

 ̶ ¡Dios, no te reconocí!   ̶ exclamó, sonriente   ̶ No creí que me tomaría tanto aceptar que ahora eres calvo   ̶  y lo rodeó en un abrazo del que James no quería que terminara jamás.

James no dejó de sonreír, mientras inundaba sus fosas nasales de ese perfume embriagador.

 ̶ Cállate, a mí me gusta.

 ̶ Nunca dije que no me gustara   ̶ se apartó para mirarlo, y detrás de los vidrios oscuros de sus lentes casi que pudo distinguir el brillo en sus ojos. Carraspeó y miró hacia atrás   ̶  Rayos, espero que me encuentre.

James apretó los labios.

 ̶ ¿La trajiste?   ̶  Michael lo miró al instante. La manera en que escupió las palabras le sonó bastante maleducado. Al darse cuenta que se estaba comportando como un idiota, James suspiró   ̶  Lo siento. Y… ¿dónde está?

Michael cambió su expresión nuevamente. Ya no parecía feliz.

 ̶ Estábamos mirando uno de los autos, seguramente ya vendrá.

Dicho y hecho. Alicia Vikander apareció de entre la multitud, con sus ojos clavados en Michael. James la escrutó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que personalmente la chica era realmente preciosa. A penas se notaba la diferencia de edad. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando los ojos oscuros de la mujer se posaron en él.

 ̶ Alicia, él es mi amigo James McAvoy.

James puso su mejor sonrisa. Tampoco quiso ser descortés. Alicia estrechó su mano con firmeza, con una sonrisa fresca.

 ̶ Es un placer conocerte, Michael me ha hablado mucho de ti   ̶ dijo, con un marcado acento británico, a pesar de ser sueca. 

 ̶ ¿En serio?   ̶ y lo miró. Michael bajó la vista, algo culpable   ̶ Así que… ¿también te gustan las carreras?

 ̶ Más o menos, debo serte honesta. No soy tan aficionada como él   ̶ y miró a Michael, quien se limitó a sonreír   ̶ Pero quise aprovechar, ya que no sé cuándo nos veremos de nuevo.

James no dijo más nada. Ni siquiera quiso estar un segundo más entre ellos. Michael notó su incomodidad, y sugirió reunirse con los demás. Eso hicieron, y pronto todos estaban hablando sobre la carrera, y también con los corredores que se acercaban para charlar o sacarse fotos. El no estar pendiente el uno del otro les ayudó a dispersar sus emociones, dejándose llevar por la alegría del ambiente. James siguió su instinto y hasta tocó su trasero en plena entrevista, y Michael le siguió el juego. Entre tanto, Alicia seguida pegada a Michael, y eso hacía que James sintiera lo denominado comúnmente como CELOS. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba que echaba humo por la calva.

Hizo todo lo que pudo por no demostrarlo, y se sorprendió por lo bien que le salía. No fue hasta que los vio darse un beso que sintió que todo por dentro se le contraía con fuerza,  y que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies. Le temblaba la boca y las manos. Qué sensación más espantosa.

Tan pronto Alicia se puso a hablar con Nick, Michael divisó a su amigo, quien estaba demasiado serio para ser él. Se le acercó, con las manos metidas en sus jeans.

 ̶ ¿Estás bien?   ̶ inquirió, preocupado.

James lo miró, y se bajó un poco los lentes. Tenía los ojos rojos. Michael inspiró el aire con pesadez. Odiaba verlo así. Y sabía que era por su culpa.

 ̶ No te preocupes, se me pasará. Ve con… Alicia…

Michael desvió el rostro, soltando un bufido. James se acomodó los lentes, y trató de tranquilizarse y dejar de actuar como un adolescente. Iba a marcharse de su lado, cuando sintió que su amigo le sujetaba suavemente el brazo. Su voz ahora sonó más baja.

 ̶ Necesitamos hablar.

 ̶ Aquí no, Michael. Esperemos a llegar al hotel, por favor. En serio, estoy bien. Sólo deja que me despabile   ̶ y se soltó del agarre, alejándose.

Michael se lo quedó viendo, extrañado. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a James tan triste y confundido. Parecía otra persona.

Las horas pasaron volando después de eso. Todos juntos fueron al hotel, no antes de que Michael se despidiera de Alicia, que debía volver a New York. James se sintió algo aliviado por eso. Sólo un poco. Al llegar al hotel, sintió la mirada de Michael en sus hombros, y vio que el hombre le hacía un gesto para que fuera. James sabía lo que quería, puesto que le dijo de ir a su habitación, que allí estarían más tranquilos y podrían hablar mejor.

Subieron en el ascensor sin decirse nada. Se notaba lo tenso en el ambiente. Cuando entraron a la habitación de James, Michael cerró la puerta tras de sí, y dejó el celular sobre la primera mesa que vio.

 ̶ ¿A qué estás jugando?

James lo miró al instante, tras distinguir ese tono alarmante en la voz de su amigo.

 ̶ ¿Disculpa?

 ̶ No creas que no me di cuenta cómo miras a Alicia, y cómo te expresas de ella. Te conozco, James. Tú no eres así.

James abrió la boca al instante, pero luego respiró con dificultad, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

 ̶ No puedo evitarlo   ̶ admitió, haciendo énfasis   ̶ ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione cuando te paseas todo el maldito tiempo con ella? ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir?

 ̶ ¡No deberías sentir nada! ¡Tú lo dijiste!   ̶ exclamó, elevando más la voz. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. James se sentó en el sillón, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Michael suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse   ̶ James, fue tu idea.

James dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

 ̶ No creía que te la tomarías tan en serio.

 ̶ ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Sabes que si fuese por mí…

 ̶ Lo sé   ̶ lo interrumpió, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, para luego mirarlo   ̶ Pero de repente salieron diciendo que andabas con una tal Alicia, y fue… me dejaste anonadado. Por si fuera poco me evitaste durante un maldito año, Michael. UN AÑO. Encima cuando volviste de Cannes te quedaste en New York. Ni siquiera me fuiste a ver al teatro, ¿acaso no pensaste en cómo me podía sentir? Creí que al menos seguíamos siendo amigos.

 ̶ Sabes que ese siempre ha sido el problema   ̶ expuso, nervioso   ̶ Que ya nada seguiría igual, lo sabíamos. Pero…   ̶ James bajó la cabeza, y Michael hizo un mohín   ̶  ¿Te arrepientes?

 ̶ No me preguntes algo así…

 ̶ Responde, ¿te arrepientes?   ̶ James no dijo nada. Sólo escuchó que la respiración de su amigo se irregularizaba un poco   ̶ ¿Sabes? Por un tiempo no te entendía. Pero ahora creo que tengo… una vaga idea.

James giró un poco la cabeza hacia su lado, sin levantarla.

 ̶ ¿En serio? Explícate entonces, Michael, para que yo también pueda entender qué mierda me pasa.

Michael se acercó a él, y se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Aún así, James seguía esquivando su mirada.

 ̶ Explícame una vez más qué diablos sientes por mí, James. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Dijiste que lo mejor sería que nos olvidáramos de lo que pasó, que cada quien hiciera su vida. Que era complicado. Eso hice, y ahora me celas cada vez que puedes. ¿Entiendes que me confundes? ¡Creí que esto era lo que querías!

James no aguantó más, y lo miró, con ojos filosos.

 ̶ Se te hizo muy fácil, ¿eh? Buscarte a alguien más.

 ̶ James, no seas ridículo, no me estás escuchando.

 ̶ ¿Qué cosa? ¡Te dije que ni yo me entiendo y tú no ayudas! ¡Lo único que haces es recriminar lo que hago!

 ̶ ¡Porque actúas como un idiota! ¡Si no sentías nada por mí, entonces no debiste cuestionar mis decisiones!   ̶ James se lo quedó viendo, y sintió el ardor en los ojos  ̶  Mira, no tengo idea de qué está pasando por tu cabeza, pero si en verdad sientes algo por mí… si es así, entonces mi amigo, eres un cobarde.

James tragó saliva, y de sus ojos empezaron a caer incontrolables lágrimas gruesas.

 ̶ Michael… no puedo…

 ̶ Lo sé   ̶ interrumpió el aludido, limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla con su mano   ̶ Pero James, si de verdad amaras a Anne-Marie, no habría lugar para nadie más. Y lo sabes   ̶ James sólo asintió, temblando. Michael sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Pero alguno de los dos debía ser fuerte   ̶ Me conoces. Sabes que jamás me opondría a tu familia. Por eso accedí a terminar con esto. Pero las cosas pasan por algo.

James seguía con la mirada seria, a pesar de que no podía dejar de llorar.

 ̶ ¿La amas?

El espasmo en los ojos de Michael le hizo saber que lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

 ̶ Sólo han pasado unos meses…

 ̶ Michael, ¿la amas?

Michael dejó descasar una de sus manos en las piernas del otro, y suspiró con pesadez.

 ̶ La quiero mucho… pero no, no lo amo. No aún.

James lo supo entonces. Michael estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por enamorarse de ella, pero al parecer le iba a costar un poco. Y más si él se oponía de esa manera. Sabía que le estaba haciendo mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo sentía en su interior. Se estaba enamorando.

Y Michael sabía que visto desde afuera, estaba usando a Alicia. Pero en realidad sí quería enamorarse de ella, y olvidar el pasado. Sería lo mejor, para evitar problemas.

 ̶ Perdóname…   ̶ dijo entonces, enjuagándose las lágrimas   ̶ Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. Yo jamás pedí esto. Y menos cuando tengo una familia. Un hijo… No se merece que le haga... semejante cosa.

 ̶ Hablas como si te pidiera que lo dejaras. ¿Me crees esa clase de persona?   ̶ James negó con la cabeza, e intentó responder, pero Michael siguió hablando  ̶  Por supuesto que no se merecen esto, ni Brendan ni Anne-Marie, pero no lo estás haciendo a propósito   ̶ Michael puso una mano en su hombro, y lo escuchó sollozar en silencio. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan quebrado. Se sentó junto a él en el sillón, y lo rodeó entre sus brazos   ̶ No quise decirte cobarde, lo lamento. Ya no mido lo que digo. Qué puedo saber yo del matrimonio…

James recargó el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, atando cabos. 

 ̶ Estás al tanto de que estás poniendo mi felicidad por encima de la tuya, ¿verdad?   ̶ sintió como su amigo asentía, y no quiso ni pensar en por qué lo hacía; porque por dentro sabía la respuesta. Estaban enamorados, y era frustrante no saber qué hacer   ̶ Me siento una porquería. De verdad, lamento mucho haber sido tan descortés con Alicia. Y no es por justificarme, pero no pude evitarlo… esto es más fuerte que yo…

Michael apretó a penas sus brazos y lo alejó lo suficiente como para mirarlo.

 ̶ James, por favor, decídete   ̶ soltó, y James sintió como sus manos temblaban   ̶ Decidas lo que decidas, estará bien. Pero hazlo de una vez. No podemos seguir haciéndonos daño de esta manera. Si decides olvidar todo definitivamente y seguir adelante, lo entenderé. Pero debes dejarme vivir a mí también. El tiempo lo curará todo, tengo fe en eso.

“¿El tiempo lo curará todo?” Estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo de olvidar todo, y dejarse amar por otra persona, a costa de su felicidad. Ese hombre estaba loco. No. En realidad, estaba enamorado. James lo miró, ahora enternecido por sus palabras. Si ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro, ¿por qué la vida se los complicaba tanto?

 ̶ ¿Y si decidiera… dejarme llevar por lo que siento? Ya sabes… estar juntos en serio…

Michael sonrío, por primera vez durante esa conversación.

 ̶ Entonces así será. Lo intentaríamos   ̶ asintió, con firmeza. Quiso decir, que nada lo haría más feliz, pero prefirió callar eso. En su lugar, le acarició el brazo y se dejó perder unos segundos en el mar de sus ojos   ̶ Piénsalo bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sea cual sea tu decisión, la aceptaré.

James asintió, algo dubitativo. Michael se puso de pie, como dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, ahora que habían aclarado las cosas.

 ̶ Michael   ̶ llamó, con un poco más de fuerza en su voz. Michael se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, y se lo quedó viendo. James se acercó a él, y se dio cuenta que estar tan cerca suyo le producía un montón de cosas   ̶ ¿Puedo… puedo besarte?

Michael se sorprendió por la pregunta, y por un momento se negó. No era conveniente. Pero el corazón venció a la razón una vez más, y más que responder, se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Quizás, eso ayudaría. Para bien o para mal. James abrazó su cuerpo, apretándolo suavemente contra el suyo, dejándose llevar por ese beso. Ni siquiera se propuso profundizarlo, pero así estaba sucediendo. Los brazos de Michael también lo abrazaban, como no queriendo irse jamás.

El contacto duró poco, pero lo suficiente. En el momento en que Michael abandonó la habitación, James fue directo a su cama, y allí se acostó. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Y debía tomar una decisión. Una decisión que lo cambiaría todo.


	2. Catarsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :O
> 
> Sí, agregué otro capítulo. Es que, se lo merecía xD  
> Y atentos, que quizás agregue más. Porque me guió de lo que pasa en realidad. O sea, James está más cerca de Nick últimamente. Así que espero que les guste.
> 
> Esto es lo que creo que está pasando x'D  
> ¡A leer!

A veces, cuando las cosas van de mal en peor, el tiempo transcurre demasiado lento. Como si quisiera de alguna manera prologar el malestar. Eso pensaba James, ahora que Michael se había ido de nuevo de Montreal. Cada día que pasaba se sentía peor. Pero no podía demostrarlo. En los días de grabación tenía que ser profesional y transformarse en Charles Xavier para las cámaras. Sin embargo su _yo_ interno estaba destrozado. Quizás pasando uno de sus peores crisis personales. Sabía que el estar constantemente ocultándolo era contraproducente, porque sólo podía significar una pronta implosión. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Con quién podía hablar? Nicholas Hoult era el único, además de Michael, con el que había tenido una buena relación desde First Class. No era por desprestigiar a Jennifer Lawrence, pero era una mujer joven. ¿Qué podía entender? Tampoco era que Nicholas era mucho más maduro. Tanto él como Jennifer no superaban los veintiséis años. Pero quizás a este otro, al ser hombre, entendería mejor su situación. No supo bien por qué, pero decidió guardarse las palabras.

Aquel día era un típico Martes en la semana de rodaje. Tenían el resto de la jornada libre, así que aprovecharon para pasear con Nicholas, quien no tenía ningún problema en hacerle compañía. Sin embargo James estaba algo incómodo. Con el correr de las semanas se vio rodeado de gente más joven que él, y se sintió un poco “sapo de otro pozo”.  Al menos con Michael tenían más de qué hablar o de qué hacer. Como los adultos del grupo.

_Michael…_

De sólo recordar ese nombre se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Los mensajes de texto que recibía de él, eran escasos. Y ni hablar de las llamadas. Con el tiempo se descubrió con el celular en la mano más veces de las que pensó imaginar. No era de prestarle mucha atención, pero de a ratos no podía evitar checarlo. Le causaba un profundo malestar físico imaginárselo con Alicia, pasándolo de maravilla en donde sea que estén. Sabía que lo mejor para todos era dejarlo ir. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? En algún momento tenía que planteárselo seriamente. Si seguía así, se iría a enfermar. Y de repente la idea de enfermarse de amor no le sonó tan trillada. El apetito se le iba cuando la tristeza y soledad aparecían. Y eso no era bueno. ¿Qué diría su esposa si lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable? Probablemente de todo, menos algo lindo.

La noche cayó, y James abrió la puerta de su cuarto en el hotel, e ingresó como si aquel lugar no le inspirara nada. Se sentía más vacío que nunca, y eso era molesto. No podía seguir así. Se recostó en la cama de un salto, tomó el celular por enésima vez en ese día y buscó entre sus contactos al irlandés que le quitaba el sueño, las ganas de comer y de sonreír si no era con él. Miró su fotografía y maldijo el que fuera tan condenadamente atractivo. El dedo a punto de presionar sobre “llamar”, se quedó suspendido en el aire. ¿Qué tan mal le haría llamarlo? Peor de como ya estaba creía que no. Además, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Tenía su imagen en la cabeza dando vueltas día y noche. Su sonrisa de tiburón contagiándole la alegría, su mirada primaveral derritiéndolo por completo, sus brazos alrededor suyo, sus manos acariciándolo…

\- Al diablo - bufó, y presionó la pantalla.

Esperó un momento, y sonó una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro… Iba a cortar en el sexto sonido cuando escuchó que atendían. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

\- ¿Aló?

 _¡Alicia…!_ El mundo le jugaba muy sucio, y sonrió con incredulidad. Si acaso existía Dios, lo odiaba. Alicia volvió a hablar, y James trató de reaccionar y formular alguna maldita palabra antes de entrar en un ataque de nervios.

\- ¡Eh, sí, hola! ¿… Me confundí de número?

\- ¡Nono! Este es el celular de Michael, pero se está bañando. ¿Cómo estás James?

_Para la reverenda mierda, gracias._

\- Bien, bien… ¿y tú?

\- Bien - fue también su respuesta, y James apretó el aparato con fuerza - Le diré a Michael que lo llamaste. ¿Quieres que le deje algún recado de todas formas?

\- No, sólo… sí, dile que me llame. Eso es todo.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes. Que tengas un buen día - dijo, en tono afable, y James cortó la llamada.

“¿Qué tanto mal le haría llamarle?” Definitivamente no fue lo que se esperaba. Soltó el celular, y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada. Podía sentirlo. Ese malestar ardiendo en su interior. Esa rabia, e impotencia. Quería gritar. Ya había soportado demasiado.

 

Minutos después, en el pasillo del hotel, Nicholas Hoult caminaba directo a su cuarto, cuando vio que la puerta del cuarto de James estaba arrimada. Intrigado, se dirigió hacia allá.

\- ¿James?

Su voz hizo eco en la habitación. Estaba preocupado, puesto que James era precavido en todos los sentidos como para olvidarse de cerrar bien su puerta. Lo buscó con la mirada en la primera sala del cuarto. No había nadie. Inmediatamente buscó en la habitación donde este dormía, pero tampoco estaba allí. Extrañado, iba a retirarse, cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente del cuarto de baño. Sin dudarlo se aproximó hasta el lugar, apurando el paso. La puerta estaba abierta, y la escena que vio estaba lejos de ser la que se había imaginado anteriormente. Es decir, quizás James sólo olvidó cerrar su puerta porque iba apurado o pensando en quién sabe qué cosa. A cualquiera le podía pasar. Pero verlo allí, sentado en el suelo y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, no era ni su segunda opción.

\- James, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió formular, acercándose a él. Estaba bastante conmocionado. Era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado tan deplorable. Tenía los ojos cristalinos y enrojecidos. La nariz congestionada, teñida de un tono carmín, y la boca temblorosa. Al parecer llevaba rato en así. Supuso que algo le venía pasando, porque estuvo actuando extraño desde que pisó Montreal, pero tampoco quería preguntarle demasiado. Sentía que no era de su incumbencia. Pero verlo de esa manera…

\- Diablos, Nick. Siento que tengas que verme así - sonrió, y aceptó una pequeña bolsita con pañuelos descartables que le había dado este, mientras se sentaba a su lado - Espera un segundo, ¿cómo entraste aquí?

\- Dejaste la puerta arrimada - James se sonó la nariz, y maldijo por lo bajo - No me has respondido. Es decir, sé que no me incumbe pero… - suspiró, buscando las palabras adecuadas - Das la impresión de que hay algo que te carcome y no has hablado con nadie, y… ahora tan solo… estallaste.

\- ¿Estallar? - soltó una breve risa sarcástica, bajando la cabeza - Creo que aún no he llegado a ese punto. Pero probablemente estoy cerca.

\- ¿Por qué?

James puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer había quedado en evidencia. Cualquiera que lo conociera un poco se daría cuenta que algo le pasaba. Y era lógico. No se estaba comportado como el James McAvoy que todos conocían.

\- Escucha, Nick. En serio lamento que tengas que verme en este estado, y agradezco tu ayuda e interés, pero no creo que mi nariz soporte otra congestión como esta.

\- ¿Tan grave es? - alzó las cejas, cada vez más intrigado - ¿Tan grave es que tan sólo tocar el tema te pone tan mal?

James asintió de nuevo, y sintió que el llanto estaba atravesándose de nuevo en su camino. No quería quebrarse de nuevo, y menos en presencia de alguien.

\- Estoy jodido, mi amigo. Jodido de verdad. No le desearía esto a nadie. En la vida.

Nicholas lo miraba fijo, como tratando de encontrar el significado a aquellas palabras llenas de tristeza y desesperación. James cerró los ojos y se masajeó la cabeza con una mano, sintiendo la piel caliente y sudorosa. Se sentía patético.

\- James, ¿alguien sabe que estás así?

\- ¿Así cómo? - exclamó, mirándolo al instante.

\- Al borde de un colapso.

\- No.

\- Por favor, dime qué te ocurre. Quizás no sea el más indicado, pero de verdad me gustaría ayudarte. Creo que lo necesitas.

James dudó. Dudó mucho. Estaba a punto de contarle algo demasiado íntimo. Pero era cierto que debía decírselo a alguien, antes de estallar apropiadamente. Hubiese deseado que estuviese Hugh Jackman allí. Probablemente él lo entendería mejor. Pero Nicholas estaba empecinado con ayudarlo, y en cierta forma, se alegró de que fuese él y no otro. ¿A quién más podría contarle algo así, sin temer que lo divulgue en la web?

\- Está bien. Pero necesito confidencialidad, Nicholas. Esto es serio.

El chico asintió con seguridad. James lo miraba aún con algo de desconfianza, pero de todas maneras trató de tranquilizarse para poder hablar con claridad. Reordenar sus ideas. Nicholas entornó la mirada, cuando vio el celular de James con la pantalla encendida, y el número de Michael aún seleccionado.

\- Por casualidad, ¿Michael está… involucrado en esto? – aventuró, y James salió de su fuero interno de una ligera sacudida, apretando los labios. Al parecer de sólo nombrarlo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba - Lo supuse… 

\- ¿Somos tan obvios? - sonrió con tristeza, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

\- James, fueron uña y carne desde First Class. Y ahora verlos tan distanciados… nos ha sorprendido. A todos. Pensé que habían peleado. Pero al parecer es algo más grave que eso.

\- Lo es. La verdad quisiera decir que no sé ni cómo empezó, pero mentiría. Y créeme que tener que hablar de esto me resulta muy complicado. Aún tengo un nudo en la garganta…

\- No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo. Yo te escucho.

James inspiró hondo y soltó el aire de a poco. Intentó que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, pero no era tan sencillo. Decidió no dar más vueltas.

\- La verdad es, que todo empezó con un… un juego que teníamos con Michael y el público. Peligroso, si no tienes las cosas en claro - Nicholas agrandó los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta. James asintió - Sí, básicamente todo eso del _bromance_. Y no voy a mentirte, Michael siempre me gustó. Es decir, es guapo, sexy, carismático. Las primeras veces que pude tener una conversación con él antes de First Class, estaba extasiado. Y ni hablar cuando supe que haríamos una trilogía de X-Men juntos. Pero yo siempre tuve los pies sobre la tierra. Yo mismo inicié con el coqueteo, y él me seguía la corriente. Y siempre tuvimos en claro que era un juego. Yo estoy casado, tengo un hijo. Él en ese entonces estaba de novio; independientemente de cómo terminarían las cosas, yo seguía casado. Es decir… jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza romper con el pacto que hice cuando me casé con mi esposa. Ni por Michael, ni por nadie. Pero las cosas no salieron como pensaba…  

\- No entiendo, James - interrumpió, tratando de digerir toda esa información - ¿Entonces sí pasó algo con Michael?

\- No comas ansias, Nick, aún falta la mejor parte - le sonrió, aunque su rostro seguía reflejando tristeza y frustración - Mi amistad con él nunca fue ningún juego. Lo quiero demasiado; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el _juego_ se hizo cada vez más intenso - agregó, y su voz se hizo más rasposa. Nicholas pudo dar fe a lo que dijo. La química que tenían tanto dentro como fuera de pantalla era casi palpable. Pero nunca pensó que se iría por las nubes - Fue durante la promoción de “Days of Future Past” - continuó, tomando aire, y tratando de controlar sus emociones - Tú sabes, estuvimos al menos dos semanas en New York con entrevistas, la premiere, y todo eso. Y yo… la verdad creo que… no sé cómo decirlo, siento mucha vergüenza…

Nicholas no se había dado cuenta cuánto se había acercado a James a medida que este hablaba. Estaba realmente conmocionado.

\- ¿Acaso tú y Michael…? - James negó con la cabeza, como adelantándose a su pregunta - ¿Ustedes dos han…? 

\- No tuvimos sexo, si esa es tu duda - puntualizó, secándose un par de lágrimas que se colaron en sus mejillas de la nada - Habíamos tomado mucho la noche de la premiere mundial… fuimos a su habitación, y no recuerdo ni cómo empezamos a tocarnos… Como te dije, él me gusta. Y al parecer él sentía lo mismo por mí. Pero hasta ahí era todo. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo besado, Nick. Pero fue muy extraño. Michael estaba más sobrio y nos detuvo. No me quiso contar mucho, pero al parecer sí íbamos a hacerlo. Confíe en él. ¡Siempre lo hago! Al día siguiente estábamos incómodos. La verdad es que pensé que podíamos dejar todo atrás y seguir como si nada. Que quizás sólo era deseo, y ya. Que se iría con el tiempo y que cada quien debería seguir con su vida. Porque pensar en _la otra opción_ sólo complicaría más las cosas. Eso fue lo que propuse, pero a Michael le afectó más de lo que creí. Antes de irse a Moscú para la premiere después de Londres, me dijo que creía que se había enamorado de mí. Y lo peor de todo, fue que le dije que estaba confundido. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

\- Oh, por Dios, James…

\- No fue mi intención darle lugar a dudas, pero en ese momento estaba muy confundido - sollozó un poco, ya sin poder evitarlo - No pude darle una respuesta clara. Y no pensé que Michael se lo tomaría tan mal. De verdad creí que sólo estábamos confundidos. Pero me estuvo evitando desde ese día, y ya no quiere verme. Ahora está todo el tiempo felizmente pegado con… con ella…

\- ¿Michael está con Alicia por despecho? Creí que iban en serio… - pensó en voz alta, y le dio tiempo a James a sonarse de nuevo la nariz, que ya estaba más roja que antes – Pero espera, aún no entiendo por qué estás así. 

\- ¿No te lo imaginas siquiera?

\- No quisiera decir qué pienso, preferiría escucharlo de ti. Ya sabes, la catarsis siempre hace bien.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué sigo sintiéndome así? ¿En qué momento se termina todo esto? - masculló, molesto. Nicholas torció los labios, y acarició su hombro. James suspiró, tirando el pañuelo descartable que aprisionaba con fuerza en su mano - Estoy asustado… 

\- James…

\- Creo que me enamoré de él, Nick…

El aludido se lo veía venir. La cosa era realmente complicada. Y él, con su corta experiencia de vida con la que no se podía ni comparar con la de su amigo, guardó silencio, dejando que la frase flotara en el aire. James había dejado de llorar, pero aún estaba tieso. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que se dice en situaciones como esa?

\- Te seré sincero, no tengo idea de qué decirte - sonrió, avergonzado. James le palmeó el hombro, como dándole a entender que no se preocupara. Sin embargo Nicholas quería ser de ayuda en algo - Pero creo que Michael está haciendo lo mejor para los dos - James lo miró ahora, perplejo - No lo conozco mucho, pero creo que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no complicarte la vida. Es decir, tú mismo lo has dicho: Eres un hombre casado. Tu familia es lo importante.

\- ¿Pero y mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso tengo que vivir haciendo lo correcto y no lo que siento?

\- Claro que no. Pero, ¿le has dicho todo esto a él? - inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

 James bufó.

\- Cuando fuimos al evento de Fórmula 1, discutimos. Me dijo que pensara qué era lo que quería.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No es fácil. Hay mucho en juego. Estoy entre la espada y la pared – exclamó, poniéndose de pie lentamente - Yo… lo quiero… bueno, lo necesito. Es una mezcla de sentimientos. Por eso creo que estoy enamorado. Y es exasperante, ¿entiendes? Antes de ese estúpido _bromance_ éramos amigos. ¡Ahora ni eso somos! Por eso estoy así - volvió a suspirar, y se masajeó la cabeza con ambas manos - Me voy a volver loco, Nicholas. Siento que me hierve la cabeza…

\- Tranquilo, mira… ¿qué tal si salimos a tomar un poco de aire? Te hará bien.

James dudó un momento, pero accedió. Nicholas levantó todas bolas de pañuelos descartables en el suelo y las tiró. James sonrió, ahora con calidez.

\- Gracias por escucharme. Lo necesitaba.

\- No hay de qué, tú harías lo mismo por mí - le sonrió, apretándole un poco el hombro - Y seguramente tendrías mejores cosas que decirme.

\- No te creas.

Luego de un rato, salieron afuera del hotel. James sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Se había jurado dejar de fumar, pero las circunstancias de la vida no se lo permitían. En todo ese rato Michael no le había devuelto la llamada.

\- Al menos puedes aprovechar este tiempo en que él no está, para poder pensar.

\- Créeme que lo que menos he podido hacer es pensar con claridad. Cuando lo intento, empiezo a llorar - dijo, soltando una bocanada de humo - Soy patético, amigo - musitó ahora, negando con la cabeza.

 

Al día siguiente tuvieron grabaciones normales. Pero como el protagonismo estaba más dirigido a los nuevos X-Men, no tenían muchas escenas que hacer. James decidió pasar más tiempo con Nicholas, ya que era el único que entendía su pesar… de alguna manera. Hablar con él le hacía olvidarse un rato de sus problemas. Era lo que necesitaba después de todo. Luego, caminando por la calle, se le ocurrió una idea absurda. Pero interesante. Nicholas notó que James ya se veía un poco mejor, pero aún así tenía la apariencia de alguien que estaba pasando por una crisis emocional importante. James lo disimulaba a la perfección. Pero, ¿por cuánto?

\- Nick, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - dijo de repente el escocés - ¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar un poco de alcohol? Necesito, necesito seriamente emborracharme, pero no quiero hacerlo solo. Es decir, necesito que alguien cuide de mi integridad física en el mientras tanto.

Nicholas lo miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

El muchacho más alto juntó ambas cejas, en un gesto de preocupación. Parecía él el adulto ahí.

\- Está bien…

Esa misma noche, fueron a un bar bastante modesto. Pensando que no habría mucha gente que los reconociera. Aún así no pudieron evitar aceptar sacarse fotos si alguien así apareciera. James no se hizo esperar. Sacó una botella de vino tinto y llenó su vaso. Nicholas había pedido algo para comer, para que al menos tuviese algo en el estómago. Pero James parecía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de emborracharse. Jamás lo había visto así. Nicholas siempre pensó que James era una persona seria y centrada. Pero no cabían dudas de que el amor podía destruir hasta la fortaleza más fuerte y derretir hasta el corazón más frío.

En su lento camino hacia la ebriedad, Nicholas recibió una llamada en su celular. Extrañado, miró su celular.

\- Hola, Jen. No, estoy afuera, con James. Estamos en un bar. Sí, probablemente lleguemos tarde, lo siento - James lo miró jugar con un palito de pan, y sonrió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso con vino - Hmm, sí, claro. Te avisaré. Nos vemos.

Y colgó el celular, soltando un leve suspiro.

\- No has podido olvidarla.

Nicholas se ruborizó al instante.

\- ¿Por qué lo afirmas con tanta convicción?

\- ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Nicholas se mordió el labio y sonrió.

\- Jen es increíble. Es graciosa, atractiva, inteligente… ¿por qué volvería conmigo?

\- ¡Oh, vamos, no te menosprecies! Que para eso estoy yo.

\- No creo que volvamos - aseguró, dándole un sorbo a su vaso con cerveza – Pero aún así… podría decirse que sí la extraño… en ese sentido.

\- Si tiene que ser, será, Nick.

Este lo miró al instante. James resopló, terminando su vaso.

\- Lo sé. También debería repetírmelo de vez en cuando.

Las horas pasaron, y también los vasos de alcohol. Nicholas se había comido una pizza entera él solo, mientras que James se había terminado la botella de vino él solo. No estaba acostumbrado a ello. En seguida sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Su meta estaba cumpliéndose. Nicholas quiso ofrecerle varias veces de comer, pero él se negaba. Estaba empecinado en perderse en los efectos del alcohol. De repente, Nicholas se lamentó de haber aceptado la idea. Nunca lo había visto así, puesto que no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

\- ¿James?

El escocés estaba bastante callado. Hasta que después de un rato empezó a decir incoherencias. Seguidas de risas. Seguidas de más incoherencias. Nicholas lo miró, divertido. En un primer momento, su estado de ebriedad lo había hecho bastante divertido. Pero conforme pasaba la noche, empezaba a pasar a un estado más melancólico. De a ratos se le marcaba más su acento escocés, provocando que no le entendiera una palabra de lo que decía. Sólo supo que en las oraciones resaltaba el nombre de Michael con efusividad. Al menos no estaba agresivo. Y cuando pensó en la posibilidad, buscó un taxi para volver al hotel. Aunque luego también se arrepintió. ¿Qué diría la prensa si lo viera así?

Ya harto, decidió llamar a la agencia de coches del hotel. Y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. El coche no se hizo esperar, y Nicholas ayudó a James a entrar sin tropezarse. Este se calló milagrosamente durante todo el trayecto. Quizás porque algo de uso de razón aún le quedaba. Algo.

Al llegar al hotel, Nicholas volvió a ser de sostén de su amigo, y caminaron lentamente hacia el interior.

\- ¿Qué opinas de Alicia? Es hermosa, ¿no crees? - soltó James, de la nada - Además tiene una voz muy dulce. Y seguro debe ser muy agradable también. ¿Sabes a lo que me lleva todo esto? A que no puedo siquiera odiarla. No se lo merece. No le está haciendo mal, en lo absoluto.

Nicholas sólo asintió, mientras lo llevaba como podía por el hotel, buscando el ascensor.

\- James, alguien puede oírte.

\- ¿Y qué? Como si importara… Ya nada más importa…

Al llegar al ascensor, este se abrió y Jennifer se chocó contra Nicholas al salir.

\- ¡Volviste! ¿Y James qué…? ¿Estás bien?

\- Está bien… bien ebrio - asintió Nicholas.

\- ¿Pero qué… por qué, cómo?

\- Bueno… - se mordió la lengua. No podía decirle, se lo prometió a James - ¿Me ayudas?

Entre los dos subieron al ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo sin hacer ruido. Llegaron a la habitación de James, y lo dejaron que fuera al baño solo. Aunque Nicholas no sabía si era buena idea. Jennifer no entendía nada, pero de todas maneras quiso quedarse a ayudarlo. Minutos después, James salió del baño secándose la cara con una toalla, y dirigiéndose a su cama.

\- ¿Quieres que le traiga agua fresca? Creo que le hará bien para desintoxicarse después.

\- Gracias - asintió, y en cuanto ella salió, James emitió un quejido de dolor.

\- Lo extraño - soltó, con pena, mirando el techo, recostado en la cama. De repente y sin más, empezó a llorar en silencio - Ni siquiera me ha devuelto la llamada. Quizás ya le dejé de importar. Y yo aquí sufriendo como un idiota, ¿te parece? - Nicholas ya no sabía ni qué decir; sólo se limitaba a asentir como uno de esos pequeños perritos que ponían en los coches - Dime una cosa, Nicholas - exclamó de repente James, sentándose en la cama, y este lo miró mecánicamente - ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a una persona?

El aludido abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

\- Bueno, yo…

\- Era una pregunta retórica - lo señaló, guiñando un ojo - Piénsalo.

Nicholas tan solo aguantó la risa, y aún más cuando James volvió a la posición en que estaba antes. Poco después de más lamentaciones, se quedó dormido. Agradecido por eso, Nicholas aprovechó para taparlo y dejarle un vaso con agua en la mesa de noche. Jennifer había regresado con una jarra llena de agua fresca, y también se la dejó allí, por si la necesitaba. También lucía preocupada. James murmuraba algo entre dientes, aún estando dormido. Gracias a la borrachera a penas se le entendía.

\- Mejor dejémoslo dormir.

\- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? Es la primera vez que lo veo tan… no sé, triste.

Nicholas miró a James, y una vez más se mordió la lengua.

\- No tengo idea. Lo mejor será que lo ayudemos en lo que podamos y ya.

Jennifer asintió, aunque no estaba tan segura de que su ex novio le dijera la verdad. Pero también supuso que tendría sus razones. Sin más, abandonó el cuarto seguida de Nicholas. Pero este se detuvo cuando escuchó sonar el celular de James, arriba de la mesa de la pequeña sala del cuarto. Era Michael. Asombrado y emocionado a la vez, se dispuso a atender, sin ponerse a pensar de que ese ni siquiera era su propio celular.

\- ¡Michael!

\- ¿Nick? - dijo este, perplejo - ¿Y James?

\- Está durmiendo, por eso no pudo atender. Además, es un poco tarde aquí, sabés…

\- Diablos, olvidé la diferencia de horario, lo siento.

\- No importa, de todas maneras él no iba a poder responderte… sobrio.

\- ¿Qué? - Nicholas escucho que del otro lado de la línea Michael empezaba como a caminar de un lado a otro - Maldición, James. ¿Y cómo está?

\- Pues… triste, molesto, confundido... Más bien _depresivo_ , sería la palabra correcta.

\- Comprendo… Y… tú, ¿qué haces en su habitación?

Nicholas notó un cambio en el tono de su voz. No estaba enojado, pero no estaba feliz tampoco. No quiso que malinterpretara las cosas. Era lo único que faltaría.

\- Lo acompañé  a un bar, y tuve que traerlo casi cargando. Estaba muy ebrio. Pero él lo quiso así.

Michael suspiró pesadamente. La situación se le iba de las manos. Al parecer James la estaba pasando peor que él mismo, quien a veces se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Cuídalo, por favor. Volveré en la semana - dijo después de un breve lapso de silencio. Nicholas asintió, olvidándose de que el otro no podía verlo - Nick, ¿de casualidad James te contó algo de lo que nos pasó?

_Aquí vamos…_

\- Así es. Me lo ha contado todo. Creo. Lo siento, de verdad… es que ha estado muy mal y me preocupé. Quería ayudarlo de alguna manera - Y era cierto, hasta la última palabra. La respiración de Michael se irregularizó - Y tú… ¿cómo has estado?

\- Tratando de sobrellevar la situación. Pero no es fácil, ¿sabes? Me siento un imbécil. No me estoy comportando bien... Bueno, a veces pienso que sí, que hago bien en alejarme. Y otras miro a James y me siento una basura. Pero no puedo hacerlo, Nick. No puedo y no quiero ser la causa de un… ¡No me siento bien sabiendo que he roto un matrimonio!

\- Pero no fue tu culpa, Michael, a veces estas cosas simplemente… pasan - lo tranquilizó, aunque sabía que eso ya lo tenía claro. Sólo que le costaba trabajo asimilarlo - Mejor lo hablas con él luego, ¿sí? Siento que ya sé demasiado y me he involucrado más de lo que quisiera.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

\- Pues, no. Jen está preocupada, pero no le dije nada en particular.

\- Está bien. Por favor, que nadie más sepa nada. Te agradezco tu paciencia y tu apoyo en esto, Nick. De verdad. Gracias.

\- No hay de qué, Mike. Y siento mucho todo esto. Quién lo hubiese imaginado…

\- Créeme, es algo que me repito diario - suspiró pesadamente - Sé que ya te lo he dicho pero, cuídalo. Que no haga más estupideces. Estamos en plena grabación, no quiero que le llamen la atención por... mi culpa. ¿O nuestra culpa? Ya no sé ni lo que digo.

\- No es culpa de ninguno. En serio, Michael, las cosas simplemente pasan. Y lo estaré vigilando, no te preocupes. Tú descansa, y nos vemos en unos días. Le diré a James que llamaste… tarde. Pero lo hiciste.

\- Alicia me dijo que llamó. Pero no sabía si devolverle la llamada sería lo correcto.

\- ¡Mejor dejen de pensar en qué es correcto o no, y por una vez en sus vidas hagan lo que de verdad sientan!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Nicholas se sorprendió de sí mismo. Pero no se disculparía. Tenía razón. Por supuesto que la tenía. ¿… La tenía?

\- Está bien… nos vemos, Nick.

La llamada se cortó, y Nicholas respiró aliviado. Ojeó a James, quien seguía dormido y en su propio mundo. Lo mejor sería esperar a que Michael volviera, y ver si podían solucionar las cosas. Para bien o para mal, pero que hicieran algo pronto.


	3. Comic Con y un respiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pedido de muchos que querían saber qué pudo haber pasado todas esas semanas en que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado entre estos dos. Porque sí, de repente estaban todo sonrisas, celos y coqueteos en el Comic Con, ¿no?. Este capítulo tiene un tinte de verdad, eh. Se van a dar cuenta qué es cierto y qué es lo que yo creo que pasó. 
> 
> ¿Les puedo pedir que me den su opnión? :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y espero que les guste!

Había sido una semana dura. James agradeció el que nadie se percatara de su estado de ánimo real. O al menos, eso se encargó de hacer. Sólo Nicholas sabía que detrás de su sonrisa, se escondía una tristeza casi palpable. El haberse emborrachado ni siquiera le había ayudado. Él no era así. Y por si fuera poco se había perdido de la llamada de Michael. Al menos se alegró de que este iba a volver para terminar de filmar. Así que su vuelta al set fue mucho más alegre que de costumbre. Se dirigió a su tráiler para colocarse la peluca ochentera que le habían dado para su personaje, mientras se miraba al espejo. Los 80’ no eran tan malos después de todo. Le sentaban bien. Se puso el vestuario con un poco más de desgano, mientras esperaba a las maquillistas. No había mucho que hacer en realidad; siempre lo pensó así. Los hombres no necesitaban maquillaje, pero en el mundo del cine servía bastante para mantener el rostro liso y seco. Eso quizás no serviría de mucho, ya que sus ojos eran una constante amenaza de lágrimas, por más que tratara de evitarlas.

Tan pronto como pensó en eso, negó con la cabeza. No podía permitirse seguir en ese estado en plena filmación. ¿Dónde había quedado el profesionalismo? Charles Xavier no estaba deprimido. Estaba poseído por Apocalipsis, y así debía permanecer, hasta que le dijeran lo contrario.  
Unos minutos después, salió del tráiler, ya listo. Cuando se aproximó al set, vio a Olivia Munn maldiciendo en silencio. La mujer morena era hermosa por dónde se la mirara. Tenía el cuerpo delgado y sus curvas predominaban en el traje de que Psylocke que llevaba con cierta incomodidad. Curioso, se acercó a ella.

\- Déjame adivinar: De nuevo el lubricante.

Olivia suspiró exageradamente, y asintió sonriendo.

\- Sólo quien haya pasado lo que yo, sabe cómo me siento en estos momentos - dijo, en tono dramático - Diablos, estoy totalmente… húmeda - James alzó una ceja, y Olivia movió las manos con gracia - Lo siento, sabes a lo que en realidad me refiero. ¡Adoro a Psylocke, de verdad! Pero tener que lubricar todo mi cuerpo para entrar en el traje no estaba y ni se asemejaba estar entre mis planes.

James sonrió, divertido. Olivia comenzó a moverse para estirar mejor el traje de látex, mientras veía que Alexadra Shipp y Oscar Isaac charlaban sobre la escena, a pocos metros suyo. El disfraz de Apocalipsis era realmente asombroso. No se imaginó cuántas horas debía estar Oscar para prepararse.  Bryan Singer un grupo de jóvenes de producción se paseaban de un lugar a otro, buscando buenos ángulos de cámara, mientras los demás preparaban el escenario de filmación. Estaba tan absorto en todo lo que lo rodeaba, que no notó cuando Michael apareció detrás suyo. 

\- ¡Ah, hola, Michael! - saludó Olivia, sin dejar de moverse. James se dio vuelta mecánicamente, como si hubiesen activado un interruptor en su cuerpo - ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien. ¿Y tú… tú qué diablos haces?

\- Estirando el traje… de nuevo.

\- No hubo más remedio, al parecer.

\- Pues, no. Tienes suerte de no tener que pasar por lo mismo.

\- No te creas. Hoy me costó ponerme el traje. Creo que se está achicando.

Olivia se rió de una manera encantadora, golpeando el hombro de Michael. James esbozó una sonrisa forzada, mientras que la mujer terminaba de estirarse, para luego ser llamada por Bryan. Olivia los saludó con la mano, en gesto de _nos vemos después_ , y se fue junto con Bryan, quien traía un libreto en sus manos. James ahora miró a su amigo, quien al parecer traía la mirada fija en él desde hacía rato. Se sintió incómodo ante esos penetrantes ojos, sintiendo que la sangre le subía al rostro. Carraspeó.

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Michael sonrió a penas, y desvió la vista.

\- Ese peinado te sienta bien. Es todo - James apretó los labios, nervioso, para luego soltar un resoplo. Iba a decirle que el nuevo traje de Magneto también le sentaba bien, pero se contuvo - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Espectacular.

Michael volvió a fijar sus ojos en él.

\- Eso no fue lo que me dijo Nick la otra noche - dijo, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del otro.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo estoy?

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hiriente? Si vamos a pelear cada vez que nos veamos… quizás lo mejor es que nos limitemos a hacer las escenas, y ya.

\- Que es básicamente lo que venimos haciendo, ¿no?

\- James, no me estás facilitando nada.

\- Oh, vaya. ¡Lo siento mucho! - exclamó, con falsedad - Siento mucho haberme convertido en el grano en el culo de tu maravillosa vida, Michael. Y si te interesa saberlo, ¡tú también me estás complicando la mía!

\- No se puede hablar contigo - dijo con sequedad, para posteriormente irse de ahí.

James sintió la cara arder, pero esta vez era de enojo. Lo sostuvo fuerte del brazo antes de que se fuera más lejos, y lo jaló hacia su tráiler. Era una suerte que nadie haya presenciado ese escándalo. Michael no opuso resistencia, y en cuanto entraron, James casi dio un portazo. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que creyó que se trastabillaría al hacerlo. Necesita tomar aire. Eso hizo, justo cuando se percató que estaba muy estresado y vulnerable. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Michael lo miraba, expectante. James suspiró, cayendo en que había actuado sin pensar. ¿Qué diablos hacía? ¿Qué más iba a decirle que él no supiera? Ese arranque de ira no le fue muy satisfactorio, para serse sincero. Sólo lograba empeorar las cosas. Michael no tuvo intenciones de pelear. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba, realmente.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? - fue lo único que salió de su boca, apoyándose contra la puerta.

Michael bajó la vista, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

\- Es mi culpa.

\- No. No digas eso. Ya lo discutimos. No es… culpa de nadie - dijo, e intentó auto-convencerse de eso también - Lo siento.

\- James…

\- No debí haberte dicho esas cosas. Estaba enfadado.

\- Está bien…

\- No, no lo está. Nada está bien. ¿Entiendes? - interrumpió, y su voz se quebró - Ya no soporto todo esto. No quiero que me evites. Quiero que estés conmigo como antes.

\- ¿Cómo antes? Eso es masoquismo.

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Es mejor que esto! Ok, no tenemos una amistad normal. Pero esto me está matando, Michael. Quiero que entiendas que no soporto lo que me estás haciendo. Yo… me estoy volviendo loco.

\- Claramente ya no mides lo que dices, amigo mío - sonrió, con tristeza - También extraño lo que teníamos, pero tú lo has dicho. No es normal. Ya ves los resultados que ha traído.

James se lo quedó viendo, perplejo.

\- Michael, por favor dime cómo lo haces. ¿De verdad puedes con esto? ¿Cómo soy el único que ha perdido la cordura? - farfulló, acercándose más a él.

\- ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que me divierte ver cómo te desmoronas frente a mí? No puedo ni conmigo, James. ¡Soy complicado! A esta altura deberías saberlo. Ni siquiera creo que mi relación con Alicia funcione - exclamó, elevando un poco la voz. James agrandó los ojos, estático en su sitio - ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera tener mi propia familia? Volver a casa y que alguien me espere. Eso es lo que más quiero. Pero de la única persona que he deseado eso, es… ¡inalcanzable para mí! Es imposible. Y me deprimo de sólo recordarlo. Por eso me quiero alejar. Quiero ver si es posible superar este sentimiento.

James observó cómo su amigo se quitaba el peso de encima, y lo miró con pena. No sabía qué decir, puesto que se limitó a abrazarlo. Michael se dejó hacer, y rodeó el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos. James había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar así con él. Lo cálido y pacifico que era. Michael cortó el contacto a los pocos segundos, y acarició los brazos de James, con cariño.

\- Será mejor que volvamos al set. Luego hablamos más tranquilos, ¿te parece?

James asintió sin decir nada. Salieron del tráiler como si de una batalla hubiesen sobrevivido, y cada quien fue por su lado. Nicholas, que estaba charlando con Jennifer, se disculpó con ella y se acercó a él al instante que lo vio caminar como zombie. James sabía que el chico iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero la verdad no quería hablar de ello. Estaba tratando de recordar sus líneas. Sólo quedaba una semana de rodaje, debía ser fuerte.

\- ¿Todo bien? - inquirió Nicholas, como si nada.

\- Hmm - balbuceó James, acariciando su peluca. Ahora sí extrañaba su cabello real.

\- Discutieron.

\- No sé ni qué fue lo que pasó, honestamente.

\- No fue una pregunta, James - el aludido se le quedó mirado - Está bien. Era lógico. Tenías muchas cosas guardadas.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Ni que lo digas. Se las eché en cara como si nada. Él ni siquiera parecía querer empezar una discusión. Soy un idiota - se lamentó ahora, desviando la vista un segundo - Le exijo cosas imposibles, Nick. Él está dispuesto a todo por mí, pero yo no sé si lo estoy. Ni siquiera me atrevo a darle una respuesta definitiva. Siento como si estuviese jugando con sus sentimientos, ¡pero no es mi intención!

\- Te entiendo - asintió Nicholas, dándole una palmada en la espalda - Lo quieres todo, pero sabes que es imposible.

\- No quiero hacer a nadie infeliz. ¿Es eso tan difícil? - Nicholas se encogió de hombros, y James se masajeó la frente - Diablos. Lo amo. Sé que lo amo. Estoy loco por él. Pero no creo que pueda hacer a un lado toda mi vida. ¿Qué tal si no funciona? ¡Perdería todo!

\- Pues, en realidad no creo que _perder todo_ dependa de elegir con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida - dedujo, con serenidad - Desde mi inexperiencia, creo que depende de cómo lo lleves - James asintió, fijando la vista en un punto fijo - ¿Qué es lo que más temes?

James iba a responder, cuando Bryan apareció para decirles que quedaban diez minutos antes de empezar a filmar. Nicholas apretó suavemente el hombro de su amigo, y decidió no hablar más del tema, ya que cada vez había más gente cerca. Sin embargo, James se quedó pensando en esa pregunta. ¿A qué le temía? ¿A que Anne-Marie se enfadara con él y le prohibiera ver a Brendan? ¿Acaso sería eso posible? La posibilidad estaba. Pero no la creía capaz. Anne-Marie siempre lo apoyó y comprendió, antes de juzgarlo sin razón. Era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella. Era objetiva, y por sobre todo siempre buscó su felicidad. Aún sabiendo eso, James no estaba del todo decidido. ¿Qué tal si su esposa ya sospechaba algo? ¿Sería mejor decirle todo antes de que se enterara por terceros? Probablemente. Siempre fue honesto con ella. La confianza era primordial en una relación.

Sí. Tenía que decírselo pronto…

  

Luego del rodaje en ese día, volviendo a su tráiler, James recibió un mensaje de texto. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el nombre de Michael. Le decía que lo esperaba en su habitación cuando terminara de grabar. Al parecer se tomó en serio lo de hablar con él. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ahora que Michael se había decidido a no huir de él, tenía que estar ahí. Sólo de esa manera solucionarían las cosas, si tal cosa pudiera pasar.  
Minutos después, estaba en el hotel, tocando la puerta de la habitación de Michael. Este no se hizo esperar. Lo dejó pasar sin mediar palabra. Le ofreció algo de tomar, y se negó. El alcohol no lo ayudaría esta vez. Sólo aceptó un cigarro que este ya tenía en su boca. Michael le entregó uno, y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el sillón de la sala, con la vista en un ventanal abierto, dejando que el humo de los cigarros saliera antes de que la gente del hotel los echara por fumar dentro de la habitación.

\- Quizás sí tengas razón - dijo James de repente, soltando una bocanada de humo - Quizás sí soy un maldito cobarde y egoísta. 

Michael lo miró de soslayo, y luego fijó la vista en ventanal.

\- Lamento haberte hecho pensar eso - dijo, con parsimonia, y James arrugó el ceño - Pero pase lo que pase, es tu decisión, James. Te lo he dicho y lo repetiría mil veces. No quiero seguir dañándonos.   

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Y que ahora me entiendas es primordial para mí - y se giró para encararlo, sacando determinación de quién sabe dónde - He pensado mucho, y quiero… necesito que entiendas de alguna manera mi sentir. Aunque a veces ni yo lo logre - admitió, respirando profundamente - Michael, yo amo a mi familia. Amo a Anne-Marie. Y sí, quizás ya no de la misma manera ni en el sentido de antes, pero ella además es mi mejor amiga, y la madre de mi hijo, a quien amo, y que quiero que esté orgulloso de su padre. No quiero destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo construí. No me interesa lo que el mundo piense de mí, sólo no quiero que mi familia me odie. No quiero que me vean como yo veo a mi padre. Alguien que me dejó y que jamás volví a ver. Eso sí que no sé si lo podría soportar - y suspiró, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero, sin dejar de observar los ojos de su amigo, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos - Pero… también es cierto que estar separado de ti, me deprime. Me hace mucho daño. No sólo como amigo, sino porque además de eso, me encantas, de verdad. Me has hechizado completamente. Y me asusta el no creer que sea algo banal - continuó, sintiendo el rostro caliente. Se sentía incapaz de poder decirle sin filtros que lo amaba. No sabría ni cómo se sentiría él mismo al admitirle abiertamente tal cosa, sabiendo que de tan sólo decir que estaba loco por él, el fuego en su interior se acrecentaba - Sé que es complicado de entender, porque probablemente también yo lo sea… pero no quiero perderte. Me asusta de sólo pensarlo, Michael. Perdóname.

El aludido vio que sus ojos azules estaban anegados en lágrimas, y ni siquiera lo pensó cuando una de sus manos acarició su mejilla con sutileza, haciendo que cerrara los ojos. ¿James se tenía todo eso guardado? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? A veces no entendía a su amigo. Quizás porque le era muy difícil ponerse en el lugar de alguien cuya vida estaba constituida desde hace casi diez años con la misma persona. Pero no por eso podía juzgarlo. A James le gustaba tener una vida normal y tranquila, y lo había logrado. Pero para Michael era complicado, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, las cosas se le iban de las manos; porque necesitaba a alguien que lo entendiera. No sabía si James podría hacerlo, pero tampoco lo habían intentado. Sin embargo siempre volvía al punto de partida. No podía permitirse intentarlo si tenía que romper una relación al hacerlo. Él no era así.

Al pensar en ello, su rostro se tornó preocupado. James notó esto, y le acarició uno de sus muslos con la mano, en gesto cariñoso. Michael salió de su fuero interno, y cuando recapituló todo lo que dijo su amigo y lo que pensó en ese momento, quiso reír.

\- Sabes que con lo que dijiste en realidad no nos estás facilitado en nada las cosas, ¿verdad?

James soltó una sincera risotada, y se masajeó la cabeza, sintiéndose mucho más aliviado de alguna manera.

\- Sí, soy un As para estas cosas, ¿ya ves? - Michael asintió ligeramente, y sus ojos quedaron clavados en los otros. James apretó los labios, y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de otro - Michael, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Dime.

\- ¿El que sea calvo ahora influyó para evitarme todos estos meses?

Michael bajó la cabeza, curioso.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Responde; sé honesto. No me enfadaré.

Michael alargó el brazo para abrazarlo, y traerlo más contra su cuerpo.

\- La verdad es, que no me desagrada.

\- Pero no te gusta - sonrió, sintiendo el aroma que emanaba, ahora que lo tenía tan pegado a él - Te incomoda. Lo sé. Y te entiendo. A veces me miro en el espejo y ni yo me reconozco. Pienso que soy una mala imitación de Patrick Stewart.

Michael se rió quedamente, apagando su cigarro, y James suspiró pausadamente. 

\- ¿Entonces… cómo haremos la semana que viene? - soltó el irlandés, acariciando el brazo del otro.

\- ¿La semana que viene?

\- El Comic Con, en San Diego. Probablemente nos entrevisten juntos. Es casi un hecho. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Lo de siempre. Adoran lo que tenemos, así que no será problema… creo - lo pensó un segundo, justo cuando el celular de Michael sonó una sola vez. Era un mensaje de texto. James hizo un mohín - ¿Es ella?

Michael cerró los ojos.

\- Alicia. James, por favor...

\- Ay, ya, lo siento - se apresuró a decir - No tengo nada en su contra, y lo sabes. Además en serio me pareció muy agradable, pero…

\- Bueno - sonrió, y leyó el mensaje - Umm… vaya. Así que es un hecho. También tiene un panel en el Comic Con, el mismo día que nosotros - leyó, y al levantar la vista, vio que James ya no lucía para nada feliz - ¿Qué?

\- Si te vas a pasar todo el rato con ella de nuevo, mejor ni te me acerques.

Michael hizo su sonrisa más pícara.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta?

\- Pues… ¡sí! - admitió, algo ruborizado - ¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre donde tú estás? Habíamos quedado que seguiríamos siendo tan amigos como fuese posible, Michael.

\- ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?

\- ¡Ahora! - sentenció, alejándose un poco y levantando los brazos – Acordémoslo: Dejarás de evitarme de una vez; promételo. 

Michael juntó las cejas, en gesto preocupado. ¿Para qué mentirle?

\- Haré lo que pueda. Lo prometo.

James prefirió escuchar otra cosa, pero no podía quejarse. Al menos Michael lo intentaría.

\- Bien. Además, te reirás de mis chistes; no importa qué tan malos sean.

\- Está bien - se mordió el labio - ¿Algo más?

James lo miró con una mezcla de nerviosismo y seguridad.  
Sí… estaba decidido.

\- Que sea lo que sea, Michael. Dejemos que fluya. Si tiene que ser, será. Creo que el tiempo dirá si de verdad… vale la pena que nos juguemos por esto... Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Lo prometes?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿No me oíste?

\- No me has dicho nada en concreto, James - admitió, y el aludido rebobinó mentalmente percatándose de que era cierto - Bien, supongamos por un momento que entendí. Entonces puedo prometerte… que dejaré que simplemente pase, si tiene que pasar. Que no me opondré… por más que lo intente - concluyó, con sorna.

\- Ya estás sonando como el Michael que conozco - sonrió, con ganas. Michael se alegró de ver ese gesto en él de nuevo, y ocasionado por él mismo - Y de todas maneras nunca tuvimos que forzar la situación para que _algo_ pase. Sale natural, ¿no crees?

\- No estás ayudando - dijo Michael, con una sonrisa dulce.

James esbozó el mismo gesto. En ese momento, dejaron de hablar para simplemente mirarse a los ojos. Sabían que era contraproducente, pero aún así, allí estaban. James no se dio cuenta cuando sus labios empezaron a acercarse a los otros, ni cuando Michael siquiera hizo el ademán de apartarse.

\- Diablos… ¿lo ves? Si seguimos así, vamos a besarnos. ¿No es una locura? - musitó James, chocando el aliento contra su boca.

\- Sí, lo es – admitió, para luego presionarlas, en un casto beso.

Ok, eso tampoco ayudaba en nada. Los besos pronto se hicieron más continuos, conforme pasaban los segundos. Sus labios chocaban entre sí con suavidad, de manera lenta y sentida. Hasta que el último beso hizo un sonido determinando que ya era suficiente. James sonrió contra sus labios, sintiendo como cosquilleaba su interior. Eso era especial. Demasiado. La fuerza de voluntad de ambos era increíble. Deberían premiarlos.

\- Será mejor que te vayas - dijo Michael, casi de un jadeo. James se lamió los labios, inconscientemente, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba más aprisa - ¿O… quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?

En eso, la respiración de James se irregularizó en un segundo.

\- ¿No que no forzaríamos la situación?

\- No la estoy forzando. De verdad quiero que te quedes - admitió – Pero siendo sincero, compartir la cama contigo no me genera un buen augurio.

\- Oh, Dios…

\- Ya, vete - le empujó la cabeza con la mano, sonriendo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie con pesadez, y caminaron hacia la puerta. Antes de que Michael la abriera, James se puso enfrente suyo casi de un salto.

\- Me iré, sólo si me prometes que de ahora en más dejarás de evitarme.

\- Dije que lo intentaría. Además, sabes que también soy un poco distraído. Todos me lo recriminan.

\- Hmm, sí, como sea. Bueno, hasta mañana, cariño - le golpeó el brazo con suavidad, y Michael se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Al hacerlo, James hizo un sonido bastante tierno - Tu barba pica.

\- Aún no puedo afeitarme, ¿sabes? No hasta que Bryan lo diga.

\- Está bien. No me molesta en realidad - sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo. Michael esbozó el mismo gesto, y sin proponérselo sus labios se unieron de nuevo. Pero esta vez duró un suspiro.

Ese pequeño escocés lo estaba conduciendo por el lento camino hacia la demencia. Michael se apartó rápidamente y ahora sí, abrió la puerta del cuarto.

\- Bueno, ya, ya. ¡Vete de una vez! 

James rió y salió casi corriendo de allí. Al llegar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta, se quedó pensando en las palabras de Michael, que aún flotaban en su mente, mientras se ponía la ropa para dormir.

_Compartir la cama contigo no me genera un buen augurio…_

Un cosquilleo interno y una especie de explosión cálida en su estómago se produjeron cuando se imaginó a ambos en _esa_ situación. En esa noche iba a ser difícil conciliar el sueño.

 

Pasó la semana de grabación para Michael. Estaba libre, finalmente. Sus películas de X-Men habían concluido. Todo el equipo aplaudió cuando terminó de grabar su última escena. Era con Charles y Erik, dando a entender una vez más, que por más que no compartieran los mismos ideales, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Bryan buscó la manera de hacerlo quedar lo más implícito posible, aunque saltó a la vista en la primera película. Era muy obvio. La escena fue muy emotiva. Tanto que James se sintió identificado con su personaje. Un amor prohibido. ¿Será así también para él? ¿Debía seguir viviendo su vida normal sabiendo que amó siempre a otra persona? Michael estaba sensibilizado. Sabía que si se topaba con James fuera de cámaras, sería su perdición. Así que una vez terminada la jornada, se fue rápido de allí, e hizo sus maletas.

James caminó por fuera del set, justo hacia el tráiler de Michael. La puerta estaba semi-abierta. Su amigo estaba empacando con bastante rapidez. James se asomó un poco, y sonrió.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Michael se giró hacia él, y negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás huyendo de nuevo?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ya terminé de filmar. Me puedo ir.

\- Sí, pero estás bastante apurado por lo que veo.

Michael dejó de guardar cosas, y se acercó a James. Este lo miro fijo a los ojos.

\- Necesito despejarme. Desaparecer.

\- ¿Tanto mal te hago?

\- No es como lo denominaría.

\- Entonces influyo demasiado en ti.

\- James - sonrió, y apretó suavemente sus brazos con ambas manos - Nos vemos el sábado que viene. Prometo estar contigo allá. Sólo contigo.

\- Más te vale, Fassbender.

Michael le dio un pequeño abrazo, y al separarse, no supo si sería bueno besar su mejilla, darle un apretón de manos o una palmada en la espalda. James tampoco parecía saber qué hacer, pero se la hizo fácil. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo entero, se dio media vuelta y simplemente caminó hacia la puerta, y salió del lugar como una flecha. Lo mejor sería no forzar la situación, habían dicho. Así que, ¿por qué hacerlo? James sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ni Michael a él. Pero igual era un poco incómodo.

Mientras caminaba fuera, pensó en el Comic Con. Y luego su mente trajo a colación el hecho de que Alicia también asistiría. ¿Tendría que soportar esa situación de nuevo? ¿Michael cumpliría su promesa? De sólo recordar lo que había pasado meses atrás, lo hizo molestar. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Está bien, Alicia demostró ser muy agradable, pero eso lo hacía poner peor aún. Porque no le daba lugar ni razón a odiarla siquiera.

 

Aquella última semana de grabación transcurrió normalmente. Tras la ausencia de Michael, James pensó que volvería a tomar ese estado de depresión. Pero no fue así. Por suerte, su paso por allí lo había tranquilizado un poco. Y mucho más cuando, al volver al hotel, su celular comenzó a sonar en tono de llamada. Cuando vio la fotografía de Michael brillando, atendió sin esperar demasiado, haciendo que casi se le resbalara el celular de las manos.

\- No te aguantabas las ganas de oírme, ¿verdad?

\- Voy a cortar… - James hizo rápidamente un sonido tierno de desaprobación, haciendo que se riera - Sólo quería preguntarte una cosa.

\- A ver, dime.

\- ¿Es normal que ya te extrañe?

James sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. Se sentía como un idiota enamorado… y no le importaba.

\- Suelo causar ese efecto en las personas - dijo en su lugar, con aire de insuficiencia.

\- Entonces no me tengo que preocupar.

\- Para nada - y se dejó caer en la cama, de espaldas - Y ya que hablamos del tema… yo también te extraño, tonto.

\- Me alegra saberlo - dijo, en un tono bastante pícaro, provocando un leve sonrojo en su interlocutor.

 - ¿Dónde viajaste al final?

\- Nicaragua.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué tan lejos?

\- James, estoy en Centro América. No en China.

\- Para mí es lejos igual - hizo un mohín, aunque el otro no pudo verlo - ¿Y estás solo o…?

\- Solo - respondió al instante - Alicia está promocionando una película. Y de todos modos le hubiese dicho que me dejara venir solo. Lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Crees que te hubiese dejado?

\- ¿Por qué no? No es mi madre, James. Y de todos modos ya estoy grandecito para andar pidiendo permiso.

\- Pues, yo al menos te hubiese preguntado por qué de repente quieres estar solo - dijo James, quitándose los zapatos, usando sólo sus pies - Es extraño. Admítelo.

\- Tú eres extraño.

\- Sí, un poco - exclamó, con orgullo - ¿Te gusta que sea así?

\- Sino me gustara créeme que ni siquiera seríamos amigos.

\- ¡Auch! - Michael comenzó a reírse un poco, bajo la voz de sus quejas - ¡Eres un bastardo, amigo! Voy a cortar la llamada.

\- Bueno.

James no pudo verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Crees que no lo haría?

\- Vamos, te mueres por seguir hablando - continuó, con diversión, escuchándolo maldecir por lo bajo - Y, ¿qué haces ahora?

\- Nada - dio un largo suspiro - Estoy acostado - admitió, para luego sonreír con nerviosismo - Oye, oye… ¿qué intentas, Fassbender?

\- ¡Nada! - se atajó, y dio un bufido - Disculpa, pero yo no soy el que relaciona todo con el sexo. Además, ¿cómo iba a saber que estabas acostado? La bola de cristal se me ha descompuesto, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Hey, no lo hago todo el tiempo! - rió, removiéndose en su sitio - Pero justo ahora estoy acostado, hablando contigo, y no se me ocurre otra cosa…

Michael suspiró, al otro lado de la línea, y James sintió el corazón acelerándose. Parecía como si nunca hubiese hecho algo así, pero el saber que era con él, lo llenaba de sensaciones nuevas.

\- Eres mi perdición; lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Me gusta serlo…

James escucho su respiración, y se lo imaginó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos intensos. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse en un instante.  

\- No tiene chiste si no estoy ahí… - lo escuchó entonces, en un tono de lamento que le llenó de inquietud.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quisieras hacer? - aventuró, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Quisiera… tocarte – musitó al fin, y James sintió que se le erizaba la piel, y el bulto bajo sus pantalones comenzó a cobrar vida - ¿Tú… quieres que te toque?

\- No lo sé… - admitió, paseando los dedos por su piel, bajo su playera - A veces me pongo a pensar qué pasaría si pudiéramos tocarnos con libertad… imaginarme tus manos tocando mi cuerpo, Michael, es… de sólo pensarlo siquiera, estoy completamente duro…

James escuchó como la respiración de su amigo se agitaba, y su corazón latió más aprisa. Incluso haberse escuchado diciendo eso le generó una excitación que no tenía nombre.

\- Me pasa igual - soltó, luego de unos segundos, como susurrándole al oído - De sólo imaginarme pudiéndote desnudar, mientras te beso el cuello… pasear mi boca por tu cuerpo… - se detuvo en el instante en que James soltó un jadeo seguido de un gemido ronco. Su virilidad ya estaba del todo endurecida. Cómo era posible que lo pudiera poner así. Tan al borde.

\- Quiero tocarte justo ahora… y sentir qué tan duro estás… - apretó el celular, mientras su mano no se aguantó, y masajeó su miembro, haciéndolo jadear contra el aparato. Luego cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar - Besarte el pecho, acariciar tus brazos, tu espalda… sentir cómo te aprietas contra mí… Michael…

Lo deseaba tanto. Por un momento sólo se concentraron en darse placer con sus manos. Se escuchaban gemir, y era todo lo que necesitaban. James se retorció cuando Michael le hizo escuchar cómo se masturbaba. Se le hacía agua la boca. Pronto comenzó a gemir con fuerza, desesperado, provocando que Michael se le uniera. Era la situación más erótica que podía haberse imaginado. James sintió cómo le comenzaba a sudar todo el cuerpo, y se puso de costado, masturbándose con más fuerza. De repente, escuchó un sonido más húmedo al otro lado de la línea, y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - inquirió, con la voz agitada.

\- Imaginando que te pongo de espaldas, te recorro con mi boca, acaricio tus nalgas… y empiezo a lamer justo _ahí_ \- dejó escapar un jadeo, y James se puso inmediatamente boca abajo, para hacer más vívida la imagen, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de placer - … mi lengua penetrándote, James…

 - Oh, Dios… - gimió duro, sintiendo como su ano palpitaba con fuerza, mientras se masturbaba con movimientos casi erráticos.

Los gemidos desesperados de Michael entonces captaron toda su atención. Su mente se lo imaginó ahora con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, y la virilidad del otro, erecta y lubricada, embistiéndolo sin parar. Haciéndolo suyo, una y otra vez, sujetándose de sus caderas; respirándole en el oído. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo aquella fantasía se apoderaba de todo su ser. Imaginarse a los dos haciendo el amor justo ahí, en ese momento, hizo que se corriera con fuerza en su mano, soltando un gemido placentero desde lo más profundo. Michael se dio cuenta que había culminado, y haberlo escuchado con tanto gozo y excitación, hizo que se viniera a los pocos segundos.  

Dejaron pasar un momento en silencio, sólo escuchando la respiración recobrándose. James miró su mano empapada de semen, y se secó con pañuelos de papel que tenía guardado en la mesa de noche. Se había venido bastante.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo que me hiciste hacer? Fue tu culpa… - musitó Michael, de repente, provocando que deseara con todas sus fuerzas el poder teletransportarse allá.

\- Hmm, como si te hubiese obligado - esbozó una sonrisa cansada - El día que concretemos esto, probablemente me corra a medio empezar…

\- No me importa - dijo, deseando también poder estar a su lado - James, en serio, ¿te das cuenta lo que hemos hecho?

James se masajeó la cara.

\- La hemos cagado, ¿no? Lo siento. En serio, Michael. Pero es que… te necesito - suspiró, y sus ojos se humedecieron - Quisiera estar contigo ahora. Siento que teniéndote al lado todo es más llevadero.

\- Lo sé… - fue lo único que pudo decir. Un sonido entonces le hizo dar cuenta que alguien lo estaba llamando, y a decir verdad había perdido la cuenta de cuánto hacía que hablaba con James  - Creo que alguien intenta llamarme.

Ese _alguien_ hizo que James sintiera un mal augurio.

\- Está bien. Atiende. Que descanses, cariño… - musitó, medio somnoliento.  

\- Nos vemos el sábado, que descanses.

\- Sí… Michael…

\- Dime.

Dejó pasar unos segundos, casi eternos.

\- … te amo - soltó al fin, sonrojándose, y sintiendo como estallaba algo cálido y cosquilleaba en su interior.

James no pudo ver que Michael se había puesto quizás más rojo que él mismo, y escuchó como su voz temblaba.

\- Y yo a ti. Te amo, James.

Luego de cortar la llamada, James sintió que se sacaba otro gran, gran peso de encima. Sin embargo, también le llegó una sensación de culpabilidad. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Seguir evitando las cosas sólo le hacía más daño. Y ahora más que nunca se sentía total y perdidamente enamorado de Michael.

Eso era malo… ¿o no?

Pensar que lo iba a ver de nuevo el sábado, le llenaba de emoción. Pero el recordar que Alicia estaría, le generaba rechazo inmediato. ¿Qué tal si Michael le hacía lo mismo que hace unos meses? No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Michael había hecho una muy mala jugada llevando a su novia al Grand Prix de la F1, y tuvo que soportarlo de la mejor manera posible. Y de sólo recordar ese suceso, temblaba de ira.

Ahora quizás, era su turno. ¿Verdad? Seguramente llamaría la atención de todos, pero no le importó. ¿Era James McAvoy rencoroso? Ahora lo verían acción.

 

 

Ese Sábado, en San Diego, California, James se dirigió al predio del Comic Con con una sola idea en mente: Venganza. Sí, las cosas con Michael habían mejorado. Pero haberle refregado a Alicia en la cara era una cosa que jamás olvidaría. Y no era algo que pudiera expresarlo con palabras, porque no creía que de esa forma Michael pudiera entenderlo. Necesitaba ser más explícito. Y el Comic Con se había convertido en el escenario perfecto.  
Cuando llegó, se encontró con Daniel “Potter” Radcliffe. El chico más joven que él, lo saludó con efusividad. Tenían el panel de Victor Frankenstein en pocas horas, seguido de fotos y entrevistas. Podía aprovechar el momento. Por supuesto que sí. Y lo mejor de todo, era que no necesitaba forzar nada. Ya que todo el mundo sabía cómo era él. Siempre hacía bromas sexuales, aunque últimamente las únicas que hacía eran con Michael (y dónde habían terminado…) Pero esta vez sería diferente. Usaría su maña para que el público hiciera el resto.

Pero antes de todo eso, tenía que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder la cordura y las ganas de seguir con su plan. Ya que, tal y como habían previsto con Michael, tenían una entrevista juntos. Ni más ni menos en el show de Conan O’Brien. Estaba nervioso, en el backstage. No sabía cómo llevaría todo con Michael después de todas las subidas y bajadas que tuvieron. Pero sus miedos e inquietudes se disiparon, cuando lo vio acercarse a él con una taza de que decía “Conan” en la mano. Michael sonrió. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, una playera gris y jean azules, que hicieron que James olvidara hasta quién era.

_¡No, James! Concéntrate._

\- ¿Cómo estás?

James respiró hondo. Muy hondo.

\- Bien, ¿y tú? - dijo, tratando de sonar casual.

\- Algo nervioso, para serte honesto.

James se lo quedó viendo, ahora un poco perplejo.

\- Todo irá bien. Sólo sígueme la corriente, como siempre - sonrió, y Michael asintió.

Justo uno de los hombres del backstage les dijo si podía sacarles una foto, y ellos accedieron, tratando de no ser descorteces. Cuando el hombre se fue de nuevo, James miró a Michael fijamente. Este se sintió mosqueado, y le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No piensas saludarme como se debe? No nos vemos hace una semana.

Michael se mordió a penas los labios, y se acercó para depositar rápidamente un beso en su mejilla. James sonrió, embelesado. Ese maldito olía tan bien…  
No se hizo esperar, y también guió los labios a su mejilla. Michael sintió su cuerpo temblar, y se alejó un poco de él. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que podía sentir en tan simple gesto. Deberían controlarse. Podía entrar gente. Y en efecto, un hombre apareció de nuevo, de la nada, y les dijo que estén listos, que pronto saldrían a escena. Ambos se prepararon… mentalmente.

El _bromance_ resurgiría de las cenizas. Tan pronto como se encendieron las cámaras, James se transformó en el James McAvoy que todos conocían. Y no estaba fingiendo emoción. De verdad estaba mucho mejor, y de muy buen humor. Las cosas con Michael parecían marcar un rumbo, y eso lo motivaba. Y también lo asustaba. Porque eso significaba que ese hombre influía más de lo que creía en su vida. Michael también estaba un poco más relajado. Sonreía con más naturalidad, aunque James sí lo notaba algo nervioso. Conan les advirtió que haría preguntas un tanto sugerentes con respeto a Charles y Erik, que podía no hacerlas si ellos así lo quisieran. Pero ni James ni Michael tenían problemas con ello. Después de todo, Charles y Erik eran el camuflaje perfecto.

\- Nos conocimos hace mucho, en “Band of brothers”, aunque nunca tuvimos escenas juntos - comentaba Michael, con soltura - Y First Class fue la primera vez que… nos hicimos uno.

James soltó una carcajada sincera, junto al resto del público.  
Vaya, esa no se la esperó.

\- Y usamos protección - añadió, uniéndose a su amigo.

\- Hablando de X-Men, muchos describen a sus personajes como “una historia de amor” entre los dos - _aquí va_ , pensó James - ¿Creen que es cierto y que los fans lo notan también?

Michael asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que abrazaba a James con un solo brazo. Y este no hizo más que recargar su rostro en su hombro por inercia, al sentir la mano de su amigo en su brazo. Fue instantáneo. Como una corriente eléctrica y ese maldito cosquilleo interno otra vez. Ese gesto era innecesario, pero James no podía quejarse. Podría quedarse así para siempre, de no ser por las cámaras, y los insistentes gritos de los fans. Se alejó de nuevo, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - insistió Conan.

\- Es difícil de ocultar - respondió Michael, con un doble sentido que sólo James comprendería.

¿Qué si era difícil de ocultar? No tenían una idea.

\- Sí, sabes, es la clase de “historia de amor” donde no siempre quieres a la persona con la cual estás enamorado, pero aún así, la sigues amando - comentó James, uniéndose a dar múltiples interpretaciones - Y Charles y Erik siempre odian la manera de pensar del otro. Charles piensa “Él siempre quiere destruir a los humanos. Siempre insiste con la misma vieja mierda”; y al final, simplemente lo sigo amando. No puedo matarlo. No quiero controlar su mente. Lo amo - concluyó, vagando la mirada entre Conan y Michael, quien se limitó a decir “así es”, luego de captar la poderosa indirecta (bien directa), con nerviosismo. Era como si James buscara recalcarle que lo que dijo la otra vez, era cierto.

Y por si fuera poco, Conan no iba a cortar con ello así como así. De nuevo oían los nombres que habían inventado los fans para ellos, como pareja. Resonaba el _Fassavoy_ , _McFassy_ y _McBender_ en el lugar. La gente respondía con alegría y euforia, mientras ambos bromeaban con los nombres. Incluso James nombró el _Cherik_ que era el nombre que los fans le habían puesto a la pareja de Charles y Erik, y eso sólo enloqueció más a la gente. De verdad que no se les escapaba nada. Mientras tanto, James y Michael acordaron con el resto del público que _McBender_ era el nombre ideal para ellos.

Y para finalizar, Conan les mostró un fanvideo de First Class. James se veía entusiasmado. No sabía que la gente seguía tan leal a ellos. No se lo esperó. Al parecer, de verdad sonaba muy bien su relación con Michael. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaran de lado el _bromance_ definitivo? ¿Reaccionarían con igual de alegría?

Al terminar el video, Conan y los demás aplaudieron el video. James y Michael no pudieron ocultar el sonrojo de sus rostros. Ya estaban empezando a incomodarse.

\- ¡Eso fue hermoso! – exclamó Conan, aplaudiendo. Michael asintió, fingiendo secarse una lágrima del ojo - Oh, todo estará bien. Todo estará bien - lo contuvo, masajeando su hombro.

\- Podemos incluso casarnos ahora en Norteamérica también. Eso es muy bueno - dijo James, subiendo las apuestas - ¿Verdad que es genial?

El público chilló aún más, y Michael sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

\- Y en Irlanda - dijo Michael, a lo que James lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Irlanda también?

\- Así es – secundó Conan.

_Vaya, así que Irlanda aprobó el matrimonio igualitario…_

Minutos después de un receso, el resto de los invitados de la película de X-Men se hicieron presentes. Gracias a Dios, la atención ahora se enfocaba en sus compañeros y no en ellos. Aunque tocar el tema del _punching game_ hizo que James golpeara el brazo de Michael con más fuerza de la que se imaginó. Y bueno, se lo merecía después de todo.

Después del show, James debió asistir con Daniel al panel de Victor Frankenstein, puesto que se despidió rápidamente por unos minutos de Michael y los demás, quienes tenían un poco de tiempo antes del panel de X-Men. Huir de ahí sería lo mejor. Tener a Michael ahora tan disponible sólo le dio deseos de irse al diablo del Comic Con, con él, a cualquier otro sitio, sin que nadie los molestase. Luego de recorrer el lugar rápidamente, James se reencontró con Daniel, más fresco que una lechuga. O al menos, eso creía.

\- Umm, ¿James?

\- Dime, amigo.

Daniel estiró los labios, en una sonrisa.

\- Estás rojo. ¿Pasó algo?

James lo miró al instante, y al recordar que vino del programa de Conan, se le vinieron todas las imágenes a la mente de todo lo que había pasado, provocando que el sonrojo que llevaba se hiciera más evidente. Maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Nada, es sólo que corrí hasta aquí y… olvídalo - se resignó, desviando la vista, y abanicándose con la mano.

\- Ya van a salir, chicos - anunció uno de los organizadores del evento.

James y Daniel compartieron protagonismo en Victor Frankenstein, a lo que James, ya sentado en el panel, se puso a jugar un poco con la sexualidad de los personajes. El escocés era un chiste homo-erótico andante. Daniel tan sólo le seguía la corriente, siendo la segunda víctima de James en tener que soportar sus juegos candentes y ocurrentes. Aunque con la primera terminó siendo él el damnificado, de alguna manera. Se había enamorado, quién lo diría. Pero no por los chistes sexuales, sino porque hacía tiempo que tenía una fuerte atracción y admiración por Michael. Era algo que no pudo evitar. Y así terminó cayendo.  

Un par de frases sueltas más, fotos bastantes explícitas, y James dejó que la gente se encargara del resto. Cuando acabó el panel, no dudó en contarle a Nicholas lo que estaba haciendo. Y le pidió ayuda para saber cómo habían reaccionado las demás personas en la red. La repercusión era esencial.  Nicholas usó su celular para entrar a Twitter, y ya había imágenes y hasta comentarios con la leyenda _RadAvoy_ en los encabezados. James esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Soy un maldito genio, Nick. ¡He creado un nuevo bromance!

\- Sí, ¿pero por cuánto? Cuando aparezca Michael de nuevo te olvidarás del resto del mundo, como siempre - sonrió, guardando el celular.

James hizo un mohín, no pudiendo discutirle algo que en efecto, era muy cierto.

\- Sólo es por un tiempo. La gente lo olvidará cuando terminemos de promocionar Frankenstein, porque me encargaré de que así sea - dijo en su lugar, ojeando su teléfono. Nicholas parecía no entender a qué se refería, y James, al percatarse de eso, alzó las cejas - ¡Sólo quiero molestar un poco a Michael! Sé que queda como si usara a Daniel, pero…

\- ¡… es exactamente lo que estás haciendo! - exclamó Nicholas, con diversión.

\- Pero nadie lo sabrá - añadió, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro - Además a él no le molesta. También tiene un sentido del humor bastante sucio - sonrió, guardando el celular, y fijó la vista en la multitud que se acomodaba delante del escenario. 

Nicholas lo observó, bastante entretenido. James se veía mucho mejor que otras veces. Michael hacía milagros.

\- ¿Ya lo estás buscando?

James lo miró mecánicamente, y apretó los labios.

\- Ese desgraciado ya debería estar aquí. Nuestro panel es en unos minutos.

\- Seguro debe estar con…

\- ¡¡Nicholas, cierra el pico!! - masculló, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. No se lo quiso ni imaginar. Porque lo iba a matar. No importaba que hubiera cientos de personas allí. Iba a matar a ese irlandés.

Y como si sus pensamientos fuesen escuchados, apareció el susodicho de entre la gente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. James hizo un mohín.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Michael alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te debo explicaciones?

\- Desde ahora - lo miró, desafiante. Nicholas hizo lentamente un paso a un costado.

\- Estaba charlando con Oscar - bufó, y James pareció aún más molesto por saberlo. ¿Desde cuándo se pasaba tanto rato con Oscar Isaac? - No sé qué tanto te preocupa saber dónde estoy. Estabas muy entretenido en el panel hace un rato - dijo entonces Michael, y a James se le iluminaron los ojos.

Dulce música para sus oídos.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

Michael lo encaró, aunque James no lo miraba.

\- ¿Así que abusaste del pobre Daniel Radcliffe, en pleno escenario?

\- Vaya, pero qué rápido corren las noticias aquí - exclamó, fingiendo asombro. A lo que Michael entornó la mirada - Sólo fueron un par de bromas sexuales. Lo de siempre. Espero que no te haya molestado.

Michael se le acercó más, pegando casi su cuerpo al suyo.

\- Sé que lo hiciste a propósito. 

\- ¿Y qué si fue así? - balbuceó, viéndolo fijamente.

\- Eres muy rencoroso, McAvoy.

\- Sólo me cobro un par de cosas. Ya sabes, para dejarlo en claro.

\- ¿Dejar qué en claro? - lo desafió, y James contuvo las ganas de estamparle un beso en ese mismo momento.

_Que eres mío._

\- Tú sabrás - fue lo único que dijo en su lugar, ganándose una sincera sonrisa por parte del otro.

\- Eh, chicos – dijo de repente Nicholas. Ambos lo miraron al instante. ¿Acaso estuvo ahí todo el tiempo? - Ya nos van a llamar.

Y era cierto. Hugh Jackman y Bryan estaban en el escenario, hablando y decidiendo quién empezaría llamando al elenco a aparecer. Y a los pocos minutos, empezaron a caminar uno por uno hacia el panel. James se percató que no iba a sentarse al lado de Michael. Sino que estaba entre Nicholas y Bryan. Michael estaba entre Jennifer y Oscar. ¡Y Oscar!

Genial. Ge-nial.

Una vez todos acomodados, Hugh parecía no querer irse, y bromeó con quedarse parado atrás. Bryan siguió el juego, invitándolo a sentarse cerca de los demás. Jennifer dijo que ella era cómoda, y Michael vio inmediatamente la oportunidad, y no la desaprovechó.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte en mi regazo? - le dijo a Hugh, invitándolo con un gesto.

\- ¿… puedo sentarme en el regazo de Jen?

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó ella, eufórica.

\- ¡Como quieras; bien! - sonrió en su lugar, resignado. Maldito Hugh. Debió haber dicho que sí.

No se atrevió a mirar a James, porque sabía detrás de esa sonrisa, estaba molesto. Y eso en realidad, no le importó. Parecían un par de adolescentes.  
Con el correr del panel, Oscar le sacaba conversación. Y él accedía. Oscar era simpático y divertido. Y a James le molestaba un poco que se hablaran tan seguido. Decía que Oscar lo miraba con demasiada fijación. Así que en realidad ahora con más razón lo hacía. ¿Acaso James era el único que podía hacer de las suyas?

 

Después del panel, de entrevistas y más fotos, todos se relajaron en la fiesta privada del evento. Michael charló con el resto del elenco que no había conocido, mientras sostenía un vaso con gaseosa. La gente se paseaba de círculos y círculos para poder hablar con todos. Michael ya estaba un poco cansado. Justo cuando Oscar y Olivia lo dejaron, James y Nicholas se acercaron a él. Michael tomó de su bebida con parsimonia, cuando tuvo que tragar de improviso cuando sintió que su amigo le pellizcaba con fuerza su brazo descubierto.

\- ¿“Quieres sentarte en mi regazo”? ¿Es en serio? - masculló, sólo para que él oyera.

Michael soltó una sincera carcajada, a pesar de que le dolió el pellizco. James lo miró reírse, y sonrió, contagiado. Eran pocos los segundos en que podía estar enojado con él. Michael tenía _algo_ que podía con él, de todas las maneras.

Cuando arrancó la fiesta y el baile, en una pequeña sala, James dejó a Michael para juntarse con el resto de personas que había reconocido en lugar. Amigos y conocidos que no veía hace mucho tiempo. No pudieron evitar separarse un momento. Michael también tenía muchos conocidos. Andar celándose más ya sería enfermizo.

 A medida que pasaban las horas, y se hacía más de tarde, no se habían dado cuenta cuando empezaron a buscarse entre la multitud. James lo vio, con la chaqueta puesta de nuevo, y terminando de fumar un cigarro. No había mucha gente en esa parte del sitio, así que se sentó junto a él. Michael sintió cómo recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, y no hizo más que rodear su cuerpo con el brazo.  

\- ¿Y tu guardaespaldas?

\- ¿Nicholas? Charlando con los demás, creo - sonrió, con diversión, y mirándolo desde esa posición - ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo contra él ahora?

\- ¿Cómo podría tener algo contra alguien que te ha apoyado cuando más lo necesitaste? - lo miró también, y James bajó la vista, acariciando un poco su muslo. No le importaba si alguien los veía. Cada quien estaba en la suya en realidad - Por cierto, ¿qué fue eso, en Conan?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Todo eso del _Cherik_.

\- Así le pusieron a la pareja de Charles y Erik.

Michael sonrió.

\- Sí que estás actualizado.

\- Como si tú no lo estuvieras también - le codeó.

\- Te juro que eso no lo sabía - se atajó, con sinceridad. James se estrujó más contra él.

\- ¿Algo más que quieras sacar a colación de ese programa?

Michael le acarició el brazo, algo ruborizado.

\- Pues, quizás ese “lo amo” y ese “nos podríamos casar aquí ahora”. Pero es algo que podríamos hablarlo en privado - dijo, y James se rió por lo bajo, nervioso - Bueno… ya me voy.

James se apartó de él casi de un salto.

\- Es broma, ¿verdad? ¿Ya tienes que irte?

\- Es lo mejor.

\- ¿Lo mejor para quién, Michael? - farfulló, sin pensar en lo que decía - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Pasaremos otro año sin vernos las caras? Lo prometiste.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo estos meses, de verdad. Pero… está bien. Lo intentaré. De verdad. Te lo prometí.

James no dijo nada. Ambos se pusieron de pie, y caminaron al estacionamiento, sin decirse más anda. Aunque James sentía una punzada de dolor tan fuerte, que no quiso que las cosas se terminaran así.

\- ¿A dónde vas ahora? - preguntó, curioso.

\- A un hotel. Mañana viajo de nuevo.   

James se le quedó viendo. Al menos en todo ese día, podía estar tranquilo. Michael cumplió su promesa, y se la pasó relativamente con él, y no con Alicia. Se preguntó si eso le habría molestado a ella, pero luego se dio cuenta que no le importaba saberlo. Ella ya se había ido pronto, porque estaba realmente muy ocupada. Era un alivio. Sin embargo, el saber que ahora Michael se iba de nuevo... le dejaba un vacío increíble en el corazón. Iba a morirse. 

\- ¿De verdad ya te tienes que ir?

Michael se detuvo, y lo miró con intensidad.

\- ¿Quieres… ir al hotel conmigo?

James abrió la boca, y la cerró al instante, desviando la mirada, nervioso.

\- Quisiera decir que sí, pero la verdad es que, no sé si sería conveniente. Ya sabes, dijimos que no forzaríamos más las cosas.

\- ¿Ir al hotel conmigo es forzar las cosas?

\- ¿Se invirtieron los papeles? - sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron, recordando la noche en que el sexo telefónico les hizo percatar que ya habían arruinado casi del todo las cosas - Me muero por ir, Michael. De verdad. Y pensar en _ello_ en este momento hasta me incómoda - Michael lo miró fijo, y James sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba - ¿Tú… quieres hacerlo?

\- No tienes idea…

James tuvo una punzada cálida en el estómago, y el cosquilleo se hizo más intenso. Michael vio que el auto que lo llevaría al hotel ya estaba llegando, y sacó su celular.

\- Te daré la dirección del hotel en un mensaje, y… ven si quieres - suspiró, al fin, jugueteando con el aparato entre sus manos - Dejaré que lo pienses. Sólo pasará si ambos queremos, James.  

El aludido asintió, y Michael se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Se miraron un momento más, sin saber qué iba a pasar. Si James aceptaría realmente ir, o si prefería esperar quién sabe cuántos meses más para verlo de nuevo.

En eso, el auto de Michael llegó, y él se fue sin más, dejando a James con la cabeza llena de preguntas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si accedía, quizás ya no habría vuelta atrás. Si decidía no ir, podía esperar y desear que el tiempo le ayude a olvidarlo. Podría funcionar. ¿Pero realmente quería eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo depende de ustedes. 
> 
> :P
> 
> Si lo quieren o no xD


	4. Ahora o nunca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Síiiii, ya sé! Hace un año que no la actualizo. Pero es que estaba esperando que pasara algo interesante (?) para continuarla. Pero NUNCA creí que la realidad superara la ficción. El divorcio de James fue sorpresivo. Igual esto que escribo, recuerden que es ficción. Cómo creo que serían las cosas. Cualquier parecido con la futura realidad es pura coinquidencia (?) D:
> 
> ¡Ojalá les guste! 
> 
> Y sí, habrá continuación :)

James McAvoy tenía un enorme dilema. ¿Debía seguir sus emociones o hacer lo correcto? Y lo segundo abarcaba seguir con su vida normal, tratando por todos los medios de no caer en la tentación irlandesa. Pero, ¿era sólo una tentación? Ese era quizás el mayor de sus problemas. Convencerse de que era sólo algo pasajero. Pero con el correr del tiempo, aquello parecía hacerse cada vez más complicado. Porque no era una simple “fijación”; era algo más. Ahora, de pie y mirando el celular con la dirección del hotel de Michael, decidía el futuro de la relación. Y sin quererlo, recordó brevemente cómo había comenzado a empeorar…

Era el año 2014, y estaban en plena promoción de la película X-Men: Days of Future Past. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. No sólo por las entrevistas, sino porque después de ellas aún seguían pegados. Y no les molestaba. El coqueteo era intenso. James se sentía como un adolescente enamorado. El tener a Michael con tanta disponibilidad lo llenaba de felicidad. Cada vez que lo veía sonreír sentía que flotaba en el aire, e inevitablemente también sonreía. Nunca pensó que las cosas se iban a complicar tanto. Creyó que sólo era pasajero. Que se le pasaría después de las promociones. Pero no fue así. Y fue la noche del estreno mundial en New York lo que lo hizo darse cuenta que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. A ambos. El after party fue el escenario donde decidió relajarse y beber un poco más de la cuenta. Lo veía a Michael de a ratos, y le parecía la creación más prefecta de la humanidad. Estaba encantado. Y el otro no hacía más que devolverle la mirada, con la misma devoción. ¿Acaso estarían pensando en lo mismo?

Cuando todos emprendieron el regreso al hotel, se sentía acalorado por el alcohol. Michael había tomado bastante también, pero al menos parecía tener un poco más de control de sus acciones. James estaba apretujado contra él, descansando la cabeza en su hombro, en la camioneta que los llevaba al hotel. Sentía su perfume, sus músculos firmes por encima del traje, y todo su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente al deseo que todo eso le produjo. A pesar de estar pasado de copas, se dio cuenta que lo que sentía no estaba bien. No debió siquiera haberse dejado llevar por ese sentimiento extraño. Pero ya era tarde. Su virilidad había reaccionado sin importar cuanto lo evitó. Michael lo llevó a tientas hacia el ascensor, divertido por el estado de su amigo. Él también tenía que poner todo de sí para caminar en línea recta, pero al menos estaba consciente.

James entró a su habitación, pero cuando vio que Michael se despedía para ir a la suya, lo detuvo, jalándolo suavemente hacia el interior del cuarto. Michael tragó en seco. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada de alguien que estaba deseando concretar algo a pesar de sus propios miedos. Quiso retroceder, pero su cuerpo actuaba solo. En su cabeza sabía que estaba mal. Eran amigo, y no quería arruinarlo. Pero los besos insistentes de James lo encendieron poco a poco, quitándole la ropa mientras retrocedía a lo que parecía ser un sofá largo de tela. Se dejaron caer allí, saboreando sus labios, pero sin sentir de verdad lo que hacían. Era como si la razón y el sentido común se hubiesen ido al demonio. James estaba tan excitado, que emitía unos sonidos guturales que Michael no se olvidaría en su vida a pesar de no estar del todo en sus cabales. Sus cuerpos semidesnudos se rozaban al ritmo de sus besos, y Michael no tuvo más remedio que detener esa locura lo más rápido posible. Lo masturbaba a la vez que el otro lo hacía con él, a la par, con fogosidad. James gemía su nombre con voz ronca, y se tuvo que contener para no clavar los dientes en su cuello. ¿Qué era toda esa excitación? Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien. Gracias a Dios todo duró un par de minutos. Un James exhausto descansaba en el sofá, tratando de entender qué acababa de pasar. Michael estaba sentado, a su lado, maldiciendo mentalmente.

Al otro día todo siguió con normalidad. James quiso auto convencerse de que sólo fue un polvo y ya. Aunque no recordara siquiera cómo se sintió. Sólo que fue rápido, y excitante. Como todo lo prohibido. Siguieron como si nada, aunque su apego hacia Michael seguía siendo intenso. Ambos sabían que el coqueteo gustaba, y no tuvieron inconveniente en demostrarlo. Pero las cosas estaban por complicarse.

James sabía que jamás había tenido tanta química con un hombre como la tenía con Michael. Tenía muchos amigos, y era muy suelto y cariñoso con ellos, pero nunca como con Michael. Era muy diferente. Los siguientes meses, después de todo el revuelo de la promoción, James sintió el alejamiento de su amigo. Ya no lo llamaba o mensajeaba como antes. Y a decir verdad, a veces no le parecía del todo raro. Michael era muy distraído. Solía olvidarse hasta de sí mismo cuando se compenetraba mucho en el trabajo. Pero esta vez era diferente. James sentía que algo no andaba bien. Y fue cuando Michael le tocó el tema, cuando salió a la luz su relación con Alicia Vikander. James no estaba molesto o celoso, pero sí estaba batallando con una mezcla de sentimientos que los involucraban en parte. James sintió el malestar en su estómago cuando Michael lo citó para decirle que creía estar enamorado de él. Y por ende debía alejarse. James estaba nervioso y triste, completamente en desacuerdo con la medida de fuerza. Le repitió que no se tomara las cosas tan en serio, que quizás sólo fue algo pasajero. Pero Michael parecía muy seguro de sus sentimientos. Y, lejos de pensar en sí mismo, decidió resguardar lo más importante que tenía James en su vida: La familia.

Este acto desinteresado por parte de Michael hizo que James se replanteara las cosas. ¿Valía la pena tirar casi diez años de matrimonio por un revolcón o quizás, una simple fijación? Porque sí, eso era. O al menos, de eso se quiso convencer. Y no, no valía la pena. Tenía todo lo que quería, y más. No podía quejarse. Debía ser agradecido con la vida. Pero una vez más, Dios parecía traérselas con él. Porque ver que la relación entre Michael y Alicia seguía cada día más sólida le dolía a más no poder. Y ya no era un sentimiento indescriptible. Eran claros celos de esa pobre mujer, que nada tenía que ver en todo eso. Sólo era una pobre inocente de todo ese embrollo. Se estaba volviendo loco.

 

\- Para serte sincero, no creí que vendrías – le dijo Michael, con una sonrisa triste. James no supo cómo demonios llegó al hotel.

\- Me quedé pensando en cómo llegamos a esto, y he descubierto que puedo hacer cosas por inercia. Como venir aquí, por ejemplo – comentó, quitándose la chaqueta, mientras ingresaba al cuarto de hotel.

Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, y Michael lo supo.

\- Te dije que no estaría aquí.

\- Pero ambos fueron al Comic Con. ¿Cómo es que no está contigo?

\- Tuvo que viajar. Tiene una película que terminar de filmar.

James asintió, sin mirarlo. Estaba nervioso, y Michael lo notó. Fue hacia donde estaba, y le masajeó los hombros, de espaldas a él. James sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

\- No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres – susurró el irlandés, y James esbozó una sonrisa.

\- El problema es… que sí quiero hacerlo – y giró la cabeza, para verlo – No recuerdo cómo fue aquella vez. Quizás si nos dejamos llevar… logre entender qué diablos pasa conmigo, Michael.

El aludido asintió, y sus labios viajaron directo a los suyos. James cerró los ojos, aún de espaldas a él, sintiendo como sus besos despertaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Tomó las manos de Michael y las posó a ambas en su pecho.

\- Quiero que me toques, que me desvistas…

\- No tienes ni que pedírmelo…

Y entonces sucedió. Los besos empezaron a hacerse más pasionales, y James sintió la lengua del otro enredarse con la suya y comenzar a danzar dentro de su boca. Las manos de Michael bajaban y subían en su pecho, hasta que tironearon de su playera, quitándosela con algo de prisa. James estaba quieto en su sitio, incapaz de dar media vuelta y enfrentarlo. Podía sentir la erección de su amigo por sobre el jean, punzante contra su trasero, y lo excitaba aún más. Con su playera a un lado, las manos de Michael recorrieron sus pectorales con una paciencia que lo derretía. Pero no por mucho. Justo cuando las manos bajaron a su cintura, James se tensó. Sintió como desabrochaban sus jeans, y ahogó un gemido por sobre los besos que se daban. Michael no se sorprendió cuando tocó la erecta virilidad del otro, por sobre la tela del bóxer. Las manos de James apretaron sus brazos y con otro gemido estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Era más de lo que se imaginaba. La sensación y la excitación eran más de lo que pensó que podía sentir. Tan pronto como Michael le fue bajando ya el pantalón junto con el bóxer, sintió como su miembro era envuelto por una de las cálidas manos de su amigo. Se sobresaltó.

Tan duro como estaba ahí, de pie y tratando de que las piernas no le fallaran, sintió cómo Michael lo masturbaba de a poco, robándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Estaba tan ido y tan sumergido en el placer, que creyó que podría venirse allí mismo. Y no le extrañaría. Estaba demasiado excitado. Tan sumido en su propio placer que no se dio cuenta cuando el otro se desabrochó su propio jean y lo bajó al punto que sintió algo refregándose contra su propio trasero.

\- Oh, por Dios… – exhaló, aferrándose a los brazos fuertes de Michael.  

\- No creo que llegue a hacerlo – admitió, abrazándolo por detrás.

\- No te preocupes… también estoy en mi límite. Me siento un pobre crío – sonrió, dándose la vuelta para verlo. Michael tenía los ojos brillosos, y eso lo intimidaba. Sentía que podía abalanzarse contra él en cualquier momento. Y de alguna manera, suponer eso lo excitaba aún más.

James le quitó la playera tan lento como pudo, deleitándose con cada musculo que veía al pasar. Sus manos acariciaron cada rincón, y sus labios no pudieron contener las ganas de pasearse por su piel. Tan pronto como pudieron, sumidos en un beso profundo y húmedo, buscaron a tientas el dormitorio. James se dejó caer de espaldas, sintiendo el peso de Michael sobre él. Desnudo, apretándose contra el suyo; tal y como imaginó miles de veces. Pero sentirlo era diferente. El calor que emanaba no se comparaba con nada. Se sentía a salvo. Sus labios no abandonaban los suyos, aún cuando querían gemir el gozo que le producía el roce constante de sus miembros. Las piernas de James se enredaron con las otras, subiendo hasta casi llegar a sus caderas. Sus manos acariciaban y apretaban la espalda de Michael a cada movimiento que daban. Sabía que si seguían así podría terminar más rápido de lo que creyó, pero no le importó.

Las caderas de Michael se apretaban contra las suyas con fuerza, y se movían de arriba a abajo a distintas velocidades, robándole un sinfín de gemidos. James quería sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, pero estaban tan excitados que el sólo empezar a prepararlo podría terminar con él. Aún así Michael lo puso de espaldas, sin avisar, y James sintió que le subía el calor de la nada. Los labios de Michael besaron su espalda y fueron bajando hasta sus glúteos. Los tomó entre sus manos, besándolos y dándoles unas suaves mordidas, provocando que James jadeara. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de poner un almohadón en su pelvis para hacerlo más cómodo, cuando sintió la lengua de Michael lamiendo el contorno del ano, y todo se puso en blanco. Con ambas manos separándole los glúteos, Michael hundió la boca entre ellos empezando a lamer y a chupar con toda la vehemencia que pudo. Las piernas de James temblaron, y todo su cuerpo se tensó hasta que no pudo controlar sus movimientos casi erráticos, producto de la excitación. No contuvo los gemidos de placer tan altos que podrían escucharse a calles de allí. Agitado como estaba, balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, y apretaba las sabanas con las manos. Apretaba los ojos con fuerza, dejando incluso que un par de lágrimas recorrieran su mejilla, resultado del frenesí del momento. Su boca babeaba y suplicaba que lo penetrara, a sabiendas de que ya estaba por venirse. Puesto que no quería ni tocarse siquiera.  

Michael sintió su propia virilidad suplicante y caliente de sólo escuchar a James gemir y jadear de esa manera. Lubricó un dedo con su saliva y lo introdujo. James ahogó un jadeo, levantando a penas la cabeza y el cuerpo, ayudándose con las manos. Michael lo folló con su dedo cada vez más rápido, deleitándose con los sonidos guturales del otro. Se animó a introducir uno más de sus largos dedos, y eso pareció ser todo. James sintió como su ano se expandía y los dedos de su amigo acariciaban con suaves y rápidos golpes su próstata, y sin dejar de gemir se vino con fuerza sobre el colchón. Michael, quien también estaba al límite, se arrodilló rápidamente y puso su sexo entre las nalgas del otro, masturbándose. James tembló y gimió, a pesar de que estaba exhausto. Se retorció sintiéndolo y deseando poder continuar. Pero los gemidos roncos de Michael y su agitación le avisaron que estaba por venirse. Y en efecto, su esencia cayó sobre sus glúteos y cadera, a los pocos segundos.

Tan rápido y pasional como fue, James descansó boca arriba, recuperando el aliento. A su lado, Michael lo hacía boca abajo.

\- Lo siento – dijo James, cortando el silencio – No creí que… ya sabes, iba a acabar realmente tan rápido…

\- No te preocupes, de todas maneras se disfrutó – sonrió, y lo miró, girando la cabeza. James giró la suya para mirarlo, y esbozó el mismo gesto. Su corazón latía a mil, a pesar de que ya había acabado. – ¿A ti te gustó?

\- Me encantó… – suspiró, dándose cuenta que estaba embelesado viéndolo.

Ambos se giraron un poco para ponerse de costado, y James aprovechó para abrazarlo y besar sus labios. El beso fue haciéndose poco a poco más pasional, y pronto James lo tuvo encima suyo de nuevo. No se quejó. Amaba sentir ese calor. Michael le fue dejando besos en el cuello, y sintió que si seguía así podría llegar a excitarlo de nuevo. Pero las cosas no estaban por salir como quería.

El celular de Michael vibró sobre el suelo. Había caído junto con su jean. Este escuchó el sonido y se detuvo. James frunció el ceño.

\- No irás a atender, ¿o sí?

\- Quizás sea importante.

\- ¿Qué es más importante que nosotros?

\- James… – se asombró. ¿Había ya un “nosotros”?

James se mordió el labio. Era ridículo. Había sido un ridículo. Qué tal si era su celular el que sonora, ¿aceptaría que Michael le dijera que no atendiera? Su vida era tan importante como la de él. No podía simplemente decirle lo que debía o no hacer. Puesto que, casi a regañadientes, vio que Michael se levantaba para ir hacia el aparato. Escuchó que hablaba y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Alicia. Podía escuchar breves fragmentos de la conversación por parte de Michael. Pero no quiso aceptarlo. Entonces Michael apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, con el celular en la mano, y completamente desnudo. James podría haber disfrutado y dejarse llevar por esa vista en cualquier otro momento. Pero no en ese. No cuando sentía que algo no andaba bien.

\- Su vuelo se retrasó hasta mañana en la mañana – anunció, con una mezcla de sentimientos, mientras se vestía – Estará aquí en una hora…

James cerró los ojos. No le gustaba ocultarse. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía disfrutar de la compañía de Michael cuanto tiempo quisiera?

\- Bien, entonces será mejor que me vaya – sonrió, con fuerza, levantándose y buscando su ropa.

Michael lo miró vestirse en silencio, y sabía que estaba molesto. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Alicia llegaría y si veía a James ahí… sólo sería para problemas. Ella sabía que Michael estaba intentando olvidarlo. Se lo dijo. Y ella aceptó de todas maneras. Sabía que sería una relación complicada, pero no imposible. Al estar James casado, sabía que no habría manera de que las cosas funcionaran.

Una vez vestido, James fue al baño y se higienizó un poco. Al salir, tomó la chaqueta y sus pertenencias aún sin decir nada. Michael lo acompañó a la puerta de la habitación, sin saber cómo despedirlo. James quedó de pie junto a la puerta de salida, con la mirada en la nada. Sentía la ira en su interior, brotándole. No se contuvo  a preguntar.

\- ¿Lo suyo va en serio? – soltó, y lo miró de mala gana.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Van a vivir juntos, a casarse?

Michael entornó la mirada.

\- ¿A qué viene esto, James?

\- La pones por encima de mí – expuso, y su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo. Michael lo miró, sorprendido, sin saber qué decir – Ella dice algo y tus planes cambian, ¿no es verdad? ¿Por qué no pudiste decirle la verdad?

\- Verdad, ¿de qué verdad estamos hablando? ¿De que follamos?

\- Ah, ¿entonces fue sólo sexo para ti? – se atajó, con rabia – Creí que era algo más. Quedamos en que averiguaríamos qué hay entre nosotros.

\- ¿Y crees que con haber follado una vez servirá para saberlo? – le respondió, dolido – A mí no me sirve esto, James. No quiero que nos veamos de vez en cuando sólo para “experimentar”. Ya te lo dije antes, si me quieres, ¡demuéstramelo! Sino, ¡déjame ser feliz!

James hizo un mohín y elevó la voz.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Quieres que me divorcie? ¡¿Es eso?!

\- No te estoy diciendo lo que debes hacer, sino lo que sientas – exclamó en el mismo tono – Somos adultos, no podemos jugar con esto. Las cosas se dieron así, estás casado y tienes un hijo. No es tu culpa ni la de ellos. Pero no podemos tener una aventura, simplemente no está en mi jurisdicción – suspiró. James bajó la vista con seriedad – No te pido que te divorcies, James. No podría vivir sabiendo que rompí una familia…

James apretó los labios, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí, Michael? ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?

\- Porque te amo – soltó, y James lo miró al instante, con los ojos vidriosos – Ya te lo dije una vez, me he enamorado de ti. Por eso hago estas cosas. Porque soy un idiota. No quiero herir  a nadie, pero no es fácil.  Me encantaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes. Poder estar contigo en público con libertad, poder hacer planes contigo a largo plazo, hacer el amor sin sentirme culpable, amanecer sabiendo que sigues allí… ¿Está mal que desee todo eso?

\- Por supuesto que no – balbuceó, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Lo siento por cómo sonará esto, James, pero tienes que saberlo y entenderlo: Tú no estás seguro de lo que quieres. Ve a tu casa, mira a tu familia y piensa en lo que sientes. Mira los ojos de Anne-Marie… no hagas algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir… Hagas lo que hagas, que sea porque de estás cien por ciento seguro. Yo siempre estaré para ti. Amigos lo seremos siempre, pase lo que pase. Eso no cambiará.

James dejó que las lágrimas brotaran, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tenía razón. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que quería. Hoy amaba a Michael, pero mañana estaría en su casa, viviendo la vida que él eligió, con la persona de quien él se enamoró. No podía simplemente tirar todo por la borda. Tenía que estar seguro. Tenía que pensar en frío.

\- Gracias, de verdad – sollozó James, pegándose al cuerpo cálido del otro – Lo siento…

\- Ya, ya… está bien…

James asintió y se apartó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un instante, y se besaron. Fue casto, y con eso bastaba. James salió de la habitación sin decir más. Todavía quedaban escenas de X-Men por filmar, pero no tenía ánimos de hacerlas. Estaba confundido. Pero el tiempo es sabio.

Con el correr de los meses, James hizo todo lo que pudo para seguir adelante con su vida. Su última vez con Michael fue la última vez que lo vio. Sólo supo de él en las fechas de premios, porque estaba nominado por Steve Jobs. Ese año fue uno de los mejores, en trabajo, para Michael. Pero James sólo tenía ojos para la persona que lo acompañaba. Alicia. En la mayoría de las ceremonias de premiación, estaban juntos. Y eso le destrozaba el alma. Tanto, que hasta Anne se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su esposo. Lo veía deprimido. Y cuando le preguntaba, él no hacía más que cambiar el tema. Decía que era una tontería.

Sin embargo, las cosas no andaban bien. James comenzó a creer que Dios se las traía con él cuando le salió una nueva película. Submergence. Una historia de amor hermosa, según leyó en el guión. Pero, ¿quién sería su co-protagonista? Quiso reír. Alicia Vikander era la favorita. Más después de su Oscar recientemente recibido. James se preguntaba cómo demonios haría para ponerse en papel romántico con ella. No la odiaba, eso era seguro. Pero estaba celoso de ella. Celoso porque cada día que pasaba lejos de Michael, se percataba cuan enamorado estaba de él. Que no era cosa de una simple aventura. Lo quería. Lo amaba. Lo necesitaba.  

Anne-Marie era todo lo que un hombre podía pedir. Pero él no la merecía. No después de cómo actuó lejos de ella. Y además, porque ya estaba cien por ciento seguro de algo: que ya no la amaba.

El cariño seguía ahí. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Lo que sentía por Michael era más profundo y especial. Era amor. Amor de verdad. Y lo supo. Al fin. Sólo le faltaba sufrir un poco más su ausencia y sus celos por verlo con alguien que no era él para saberlo. Tenía que reordenar su vida ahora. Tenía mucho que hacer. Y debía empezar hablando con su familia; la cosa más complicada de la vida. Tenía miedo, pero estaba seguro. No daría marcha atrás. Debía hacerlo antes de volver a ver a Michael para las regrabaciones de X-Men en Febrero de 2016.

“Es ahora o nunca…”

**Author's Note:**

> Dejo en suspenso el final, porque si parte de mi teoría es correcta, entonces todavía no sabemos qué va a pasar u.u  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
